Amor en defensa
by UnaLocaCleonista
Summary: Jill Valentine es una secretaria desafiada por los mas oscuros secretos de su jefe la llevan a la ruina, pero su vida cambia inmediatamente cuando su destino la lleva hacia Chris Redfield, un abogado prestigiado con un gran sentido de la justicia atrayendo tanto a la joven descubriendo sus defectos. Aun así ella intenta defender su amor sin medir las consecuencias.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo.**

El silencio era lo único que se interponía entre nosotros, podía escuchar claramente su respiración entrecortada jugando con sus manos mirando hacia ellas. No podía ver con claridad sus ojos y supuse que iba a llorar.

-Ya sabes…es lo que pienso. –Susurró cabizbaja y su voz era tenue…demasiada al mi parecer pero también se quebraba ante una vocal.

-Mírame. –La obligué pero ella negó con la cabeza incapaz de hacer contacto visual conmigo y eso me ponía impaciente.

-¡Sr Redfield ya llegue!. –La puerta se abrió de par en par mientras que la estúpida e inútil de Sally entraba allí pero se detuvo al ver mi situación con mi…¿Novia?. –Oh vuelvo más tarde.- Y sin más que decir cerró la puerta.

Esta vez salí de mi asiento y con paso firme y decidido me acerqué a ella poniéndome de rodillas y con mi mano en su mentón insistí en que me mirara, como era de esperarse su rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas.

-No entiendo porque lloras, tú tomaste esta decisión.

-Pero ¿Estaré haciendo lo correcto?. –Con su mano secó sus lágrimas, era contradictorio a lo que me había pedido pero me sentía de la misma manera.

-Jessica, me parece una buena decisión yo estoy de acuerdo y si no estamos haciendo lo correcto el destino se encargará de unirnos de nuevo ¿Verdad?. –Le intenté sonreír pero rápidamente cambie mi acción por acariciar su cabello, no quería que pensara que estaba feliz por su decisión. ¿Debía estarlo?

-Tienes razón. –Asintió con una sonrisa tímida, estaba incomoda y no sabía que hacer al igual que yo. –Debo irme, esto no es un adiós para nada.

-Por supuesto que no, aquí me tienes para lo que sea.

-Gracias. –Me dio un fuerte abrazo como hacia siempre porque sabía que me molestaban al ser tan fuertes pero esta vez no para molestarme sino por necesidad ¿Era la última vez que iba a verla? Debería estar triste por haberla amado tanto pero solo era sentía que me había quitado un peso de encima.

Caminó hacia la puerta y se detuvo cuando tenía en su mano el picaporte y se dio la vuelta. –Chris, tú también cuentas conmigo para lo que sea. –Me guiñó el ojo retirándose de mi oficina y quizás de mi vida.

**Capítulo 1.**

La culpa se apoderó de mi carcomiéndome por dentro al ver la oscura mirada de mi hermana menor que murmuraba por lo bajo mientras se colocaba su zapatilla, odiaba sentirme asi ella era una profesional en hacerme sentir de lo peor por cosas mínimas que me había pedido que era simplemente poner el alarma a las 7:00 am porque ninguno de nuestros celulares sonaba lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertarnos ayudándonos a comenzar el dia como lo hacia el estúpido despertador.

-Perdón. –Con mi labio inferior hice un puchero pero ella apenas le presto atención dándose la vuelta. Yo acudí rápidamente a mi tardanza y con audacia salí de mi cama quitándome mi pijama ridículo vistiéndome un poco más decente con mi blusa blanca junto a mi falda de tiro alto color azul marino.

Miré mi alrededor de todo el basural que me rodeaba a lo que se suponía que era mi habitación buscando mis zapatos negros de tacón alto y con apuros me los puse trastabillando. Frente al espejo que milagrosamente estaba limpio peiné mi cabello castaño con mis dedos que raramente estaba arreglado.

Desde el living claramente escuché como la puerta de la sala se abría y se cerraba con un golpe en seco. No se como pero, corrí hacia el living con mis zapatos asesinos y de milagro no me caí al aferrarme contra la barra de la cocina que conectaba con la sala.

-¡Emily espera!. –Chillé incorporarme y esta vez por mi seguridad me quite mis zapatos y salí hacia la puerta observando como mi hermana apurada ingresaba en la chatarra de auto que habíamos rentado hacia un par de años pero cariñosamente le llamábamos _Maggie._

-¡Venganza hermanita!. –Alzó su mano para hacerme un ademán con su rostro triunfante.

-¡Espera llévame hacia la fabrica!.

-Lo lamento, yo llego tarde, ¡mis niños me necesitan!. –Seguia en su postura y eso me molestó porque prácticamente yo no estaba bromeando y estaba llegando tarde, mi única oportunidad era _Maggie_. Ella solo arrancó el auto sin escuchar mis suplicas.

-¡Maldita me vengaré de ti!. –Grité quedando en medio de la calle viendo como ella se alejaba y la pobre vecina de en frente, Angélica alias "La chusma" me miró con espanto mientras regaba sus plantas de su patio delantero.

Estaba demasiado cabreada como para saludar a esa vieja chusma y con mi hermana que me había abandonado pero por un lado era justo, por mi culpa ella llegaría a tarde y a decir verdad ella era mas importante que yo.

Mi pequeña molesta hermanita menor es una excelente maestra en un jardín de niños demostrando su gran amor a esos insoportables pequeños que lloran y pelean por simples muñecos. Lo malo es que conmigo no lleva el mismo trato que con los diablillos que tiene de alumnitos a los cual yo denomino "mocosos" al verla cansada y de mal humor conmigo aveces.

No es que odie los niños, para nada. Me parecen adorables aunque no soy un imán para ellos pero simplemente a veces son molestos y no tengo esa paciencia como mi hermana lo tiene.

Por suerte no tengo hijos, seria un desastre mantener a uno de esos pequeños aunque apenas puedo cuidar de mi trabajo ni siquiera me quería imaginar como seria yo una madre.

Entré nuevamente a mi casa entrando en mis zapatos, tomé mi bolso y me largue de allí cuando antes cuando la hora marcaba _7:43_.

_A la mierda con todo, estúpida alarma._

El cálido aire matutino me relajaba mientras caminaba al sentir la molestia al estar en mis apretados zapatos que parecía que en cualquier momento perdía la sensibilidad en mis pies, el hecho de caminar dos manzanas hacia la parada del bus no me agradó en absoluto.

Al llegar allí miré el reloj de mi celular y para ponerme mas negativa a un eran _7:48_.

Debía entrar a las _8:00_ y tengo de viaje unos quince minutos… de todas formas no llegaba.

Había gente a mi alrededor, se las notaba tensas igual que yo de seguro estos también llegaban algo tarde y eso hizo sentirme menos estúpida de lo que realmente soy.

Hacia un lado se encontraba una chica no mas de veinte años. Noté su mirada melancólica cuando ella miraba el celeste cielo que el día se encargó de hacerlo agradable a la vista a excepción de ella que reprimía sus lagrimas haciendo notar un leve enrojecimiento alrededor de sus ojos.

Mi atención fue directo hacia otro ángulo al ver una mujer de unos treinta y tantos años de la mano de un niño de aproximadamente cinco o seis años.

-Mamá, ¿por qué no vas a la escuela?. –Preguntó el pequeño sacudiendo de manera inquietante el brazo de su madre que apenas le prestaba atención.

-Porque yo soy grande y los grandes trabajamos.

-Pero tu dijiste que soy grande… ¿Por qué yo no trabajo?.

_Porque eres insoportable…_ Pensé.

Luego de algunos minutos de los cuales sufrí al escuchar como el pequeño niño no paraba de hablar el santo Bus se aproximaba a nosotros y yo de la alegría casi me revolcaba en el piso para festejar aunque no pude hacerlo cuando al estar mas cerca de mí estaba repleto de pasajeros. No tuve más alternativa que agachar la cabeza, subir y pagar mi boleto.

Intenté ir mas al fondo de este para estar más tranquila y poder bajar de allí más rápido pero lo único que conseguí de mi estúpido plan fue quedar en medio del transporte tan aprisionada que parecía un sándwich. Ni hablar de que cuando vi un poco de lugar para mi más al fondo no dudé ni un segundo de empujar a la gente y hasta algunos hombres aprovecharon en manosearme.

Luego de ser manoseada por medio bus conseguí mi lugar más al fondo aunque a decir verdad también estaba repleto de gente pero tenía un lugar limpio para bajar sin ser empujada y nuevamente toqueteada por algunos degenerados.

Hacia mi derecha capté que se encontraba justo la muchacha que había estado conmigo en la parada…Si esa chica, la melancólica. Ahora se encontraba un poco inquieta buscando algo en sus bolsillos a lo que segundos después sacó su celular y marcó para hacer una llamada y desesperada de lo llevo a su oído.

-¡Mami mami mami! ¿ya llegamos tarde?.

Al escuchar esa voz que reconocí al instante vi al pequeño niño nuevamente de la mano de su madre que le espetaba al gritar tan fuerte que dejó aturdidos a todos los pasajeros al igual que a mi. Vi como un señor de mediana edad le ofrecía asiento al pequeño que aun hablaba y gritaba tan fuerte que mi paciencia se acababa.

_No entiendo como Mily soporta estos pequeños toda la semana…_

Di un suspiro mirando la hora de mi celular mientras que intentaba pensar en otra cosa que no sea gritarle al niño. La hora cada vez se hacía más larga de lo común cuando vi que eran _7:56._

Ay definitivamente este no iba a ser mi día imaginándome a mi jefe pidiéndome explicaciones del por qué llegué tarde. Lo bueno es que a veces ni le importa si llego tarde cuando ve mi escote. Lo sé es un maldito asqueroso y degenerado es molesto notarlo en algunas ocaciones pero ante todo es mi jefe y debo cuidar mi trabajo.

He tenido la suerte de que el señor Bloom se portó bien conmigo, se dice que mantiene relaciones con algunas de sus empleadas a lo cual yo lo niego rotundamente. Conmigo jamás se ha sobrepasado pero si las miradas se hacen notar muchas veces pero es humano y mirar es gratis además, conozco a su familia y a cada integrante, sé que no sería capaz de hacerles daños por un simple culo y un par de tetas ejecutivas.

-¡Maaaaamiiii ya llegamos tarde!. –Nuevamente el infante irrumpió mis pensamientos.

-¡Brian no grites más!. –Escandalosamente la madre retó a su hijo que ahora comenzaba a llorar sonoramente…lo que faltaba.

Respiré profundamente, si no callaba a ese diablo en dos minutos iba a ser yo la que gritaría por el estado de locura que me está llevando el pequeño malcriado. ¿Qué más puede pasarme ahora?.

Ahora escuché hacia mi derecha la chica triste que hablaba por lo bajo: -¿Fred?, gracias por atenderme…si lo sé pero puedo explicarlo. –Ella negó con su cabeza varias veces escuchando a lo que yo supuse que era su novio. -¡No por favor!. –Su grito junto al llorón del diablillo llamado Brian sonó como una canción de metal fuerte, con auriculares y cuando tienes dolor de cabeza.

No pude aguantar más estar allí y para mi bien y los demás decidí bajarme en la próxima parada caminando por mi cuenta, de todas formas ya eran las ocho de la mañana pasadas y llegar tarde me daba igual en estos momentos.

Después de caminar unas interminables cinco manzanas más llegué a la fábrica donde trabajaba hacia un par de años de recepcionista, ni más ni menos que la fábrica de golosinas _Sweet Temptation._ Desde la puerta hacia un lado se encontraba el guardia de seguridad Tobías que como siempre me recibía con algún piropo o clase de coqueteo.

-¡Se ha caído un ángel del cielo!. –Me sonrió demostrándome sus blancos dientes guiñándome el ojo de forma seductora.

Yo solo le sonreí en respuesta de agradecimiento ante aquel halago y sigilosamente entre allí esperando la cara enojada de la otra recepcionista, Sandra pero tanto mi escritorio como el de ella brillaba por su ausencia. Bueno, debe estar trabajando o quién sabe.

Al ver que estaba fuera de peligro relaje mis tensos músculos encogiéndome de hombros dejando mi bolso en el escritorio apoyándome relajadamente en mi asiento sintiendo como mi cabeza estaba bombardeada de tantos gritos en el bus. Necesitaba una aspirina urgente en mi sistema ahora.

El teléfono del escritorio de Sandra sonó y al no verla presente acudí a él.

-Golosinas _Sweet Temptation_, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?. –Dije de muy mala manera, se debe notar a kilómetros mi bajo estado de humor.

-Bueno días , Jill soy el señor Mead .

-¿Qué tal señor Mead?,¿ Quiere hablar con Bloom?.

-Por favor. –Me dijo tan amablemente como siempre, ahora me hace sentir culpable en como lo trate segundos atrás.

Yo solo toque el botón 0 de acceso directo hacia la oficina de mi jefe pero no contestaba . Bueno quizá no estaba.

-Lamento decirle que no está.-Le dije, esta vez fui más amable de lo común. -¿Quiere que le deje un mensaje?.

-Dile que por favor llame y necesito contactarme con él acerca de las inversiones.

-De acuerdo le diré, tenga un buen día.

-Igualmente.

En mi escritorio reposaban dos carpetas a lo que supuse que debía revisarlas y lo hice. Una vez terminado luego de veinticinco minutos las lleve hacia el despacho de mi ahora, ausente jefe que solo Dios sabía dónde estaba.

Al abrir la puerta me llevé la sorpresa de mi vida y hasta se podría decir que también un trauma como extra. Al parecer ellos no se habían percatado de lo que estaba presenciando.

Las piernas de Sandra rodeaban la gorda cintura de mi jefe que se entretenía bastante en sus pechos y ella gemía en voz baja.

Cerré la puerta a la vez que llevaba mi mano hacia mi boca sorprendida intentando reemplazar esa imagen por la del día que mi tía Elizabeth accidentalmente se sentó encima de mi pobre hermana que tenía apenas unos cuatro años, fue traumático tanto para mí como para mi hermana.

Llegué a mi escritorio nuevamente sintiéndome nerviosa, de hecho tenia repentinos escalofríos que recorrían mi espalda de arriba hacia abajo, ni hablar de los malestares que aparecían sobre mi estómago cuando las imágenes de la puta de la recepcionista se dejaba manosear por aquel degenerado.

-¡Jilly!. –Aquel grito me hizo saltar de mi asiento mirando hacia el pasillo al verla a Molly, la chica de Marketing que esbozaba una sonrisa al verme…si supiera lo que estaba pasando a pocos metros seguro que estaría como yo… o peor.

-Hola.

-¿Estas bien? Te veo pálida.

-Es que me siento un poco mareada.

-¿Por qué no vas a tomar aire?. –Me sugirió con su rostro preocupado ante mí, si salía afuera seguramente me escaparía de mi trabajo y eso no era bueno para nadie.

-Ya se me pasará. –Intenté sonreír. –Además tengo trabajo y la idiota de Sandra no ayuda mucho.

-Es una floja, falta cuando se le canta y entra cuando quiere es injusto porque si tu llegas tarde el idiota de Bloom esta que hecho chispa contigo.

-Lo sé,pero ¿Qué puedo hacer? Debo callarme la boca.

-Bueno linda cualquier cosa me avisas si te sientes peor. –Acarició mi mejilla con cierta ternura, Molly era así tan simpática como dulce con todos a excepción de Sandra que la odiaba desde que prácticamente tengo memoria.

-Vale.

* * *

Habían pasado unas cuatro o cinco horas, no podía evitar mirar con asco a Sandra que se encontraba frente a mí atenta a la computadora sonriéndome al sentir mi mirada.

Ahora entendía por qué ella salía temprano, por qué no hacia una mierda durante diez horas mientras que yo como idiota cubriéndola como siempre cuando en realidad a lo único que se dedicaba era follar al jefe para tener toda sus comodidades. De hecho mi computadora anda bastante mal y lento al igual que la suya, pero de un día a otro ella recibió una último modelo mientras que yo sigo con esta chatarra que me hace renegar y dificulta mi trabajo.

Mi superior había tenido una reunión de lo cual todavía no lo había visto algo que agradecí eternamente.

Mi teléfono sonó y lo mire por varios segundos con terror pensando en que esa voz sería la de aquel asqueroso.

-¿Vas atender?. –Pregunto Sandra impaciente mirándome.

-¿Si?. –Intente sonar normal atendiendo la llamada fingiendo una enorme alegría hacia mi jefe que ronroneó algo que no supe entender.

-Acabo de terminar una reunión y por favor ¿Podrías traerme las carpetas que deje en tu escritorio?.

-Ya voy. –Dije en tono cortante terminando la llamada para luego tomar las carpetas y dirigirme.

Di un suspiro llevando un mechón de pelo detrás de mi oreja creando mi mejor gesto de "Aquí no pasó nada" y entré tarareando una canción de _Aerosmith _para calmarme.

-Hola.

-Jill, por fin puedo verte. –Su sonrisa hacia mi hizo que mi estómago diera vueltas productos de las náuseas que me producía recordar aquella horrorosa escena donde él rebuscaba el más intenso placer en el escote de Sandra.

_Piensa en la tía Elizabeth…Piensa en la tía en como aplastó a tu hermana menor en tu infancia._

-Sí, lo mismo digo.

Intenté no hacer contacto visual con él que caminaba lentamente hacia mí con una sonrisa arrogante, sus ojos azules brillaban y a la vez se lo notaba oscuros al escanear mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Yo con sutileza dejé las carpetas en el escritorio de madera caoba que decoraba la acogedora oficina que tenía el desgraciado y me di la vuelta para retirarme cuando antes mientras que mi mente repetía _Piensa en la tia Elizabeth , piensa en ella._

-No he dicho que te vayas. –Susurró contra mi oreja en forma gutural y un rastro de presunta "sensualidad".

-¿Algo más?. –Lo enfrenté intentando estar calmada.

-Tengo un asunto que lidiar contigo mi queridísima Jillian.

_Jillian_…tenía ganas de ahorcarlo por llamarme así.

-¿Qué pasa?.

-No seas estúpida, yo sé que lo viste.

-¿Qué vi que?. –Pregunté con inocencia y la presión comenzaba a ser insostenible.

_¡Piensa en la tía por el amor de dios!_

-Sé que te gustó lo que le estaba haciendo a Sandra. Seguro que a ti también te gustaría que te folle duro hasta que te quedes sin aliento.

¿Qué mierda acaba de decir?. ¡Era un asco de hombre y totalmente desubicado!. Yo simplemente no supe que decir, no esperaba aquello ni tampoco había imaginado esto. Siempre se había comportado excelente conmigo ¿Por qué ahora me decía esto?. Me sentía totalmente ofendida y enfadada. Lo que más deseaba ahora era darle una paliza a este maldito.

-¿Estás loco?.

-Debes decir que si o sino adiós trabajo. –Llevó sus manos a sus bolsillos diciendo aquello como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-No puedo creer que me digas una cosa así. –Negué con mi cabeza totalmente indignada ante su repugnante propuesta que rebajaba a cualquier mujer.

-Vamos, yo sé que tú lo quieres. –Tomó mi brazo elocuentemente y no perdía su gracia pensando que esto se trataba de un chiste ante mi respuesta.

-¡Lo único que quiero ahora es darte una patadas en tus sucias bolas por lo hijo de puta que eres!. –Gemí lo más fuerte que pude empujando uno de los asientos hacia él, ojala Molly me esté escuchando y abra la puerta para ponerse en mi defensa pero lo único que obtuve fue que con más fuerza me tomara del brazo, tanto que me dolía obstruyendo mi circulación sanguínea.

-Escúchame una cosa, trabajas para mi hace más de tres años tú me conoces como yo a ti. Eres muy hermosa y podrías tener lo quieras. Tú me haces feliz a mí y yo te hago feliz a ti.

-¡Vete a la mierda!. –Escupí su cara soltándome de él sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

Salí corriendo de su despacho tomando mis cosas donde Molly se encontraba sentada sobre mi escritorio notándome nerviosa.

-¿Qué fueron esos gritos?.

-No pasa nada. –Dije aunque mi voz quebró al igual que yo soltando la primera lagrima, no sabía por qué lloraba pero me sentí tan insultada que era una buena razón para llorar.

-Jill ¿Por qué lloras?. –Sandra se aproximó hacia a mi apoyando su mano en mi hombro y yo me alejé tomando de la mano a Molly alejándola de esta maldita.

-¡No te acerques a mí!.

-¿Por qué dices eso?.

-¡Porque eres una puta que se acuesta con el jefe para tenerlo todo!. –Vociferé notando el asombro de mi compañera que se encontraba a mi lado que vocalizó un simple _oh_.

-¿Qué?. –Enarcó sus cejas hipócritamente aquella estúpida perra a la cual yo denominaba como compañera de trabajo.

-Parece que te encanta que estén en tu escote ¿verdad?.

-No sé de qué hablas. –Su voz se apagaba de la vergüenza mientras que Molly a mi lado reía y los demás se asomaban a ver lo que pasaba por mis gritos. Me daba igual, no me importa nada.

-¡Yo te vi con este hijo de puta al que todos llamamos presidente de esta fábrica inmunda!.

-¡Yo tenía razón!. –Dio saltitos mi única compañera, y era verdad Molly siempre supuso que Sandra se acostaba con él pero nadie le daba la razón al ser una chismosa.

-¡Atención todos!. – Alcé mi voz mucho más fuerte y todos mis compañeros me miraban con atención. -¡Aquí está la puta que sale temprano mientras nosotros nos matamos trabajando ¿Saben porque? ¡Porque se acuesta con Bloom así que ustedes hagan lo mismo para tener mejores comodidades porque yo me largo de aquí!.

Mientras que todos murmuraban por lo bajo la estúpida de Sandra corrió hacia el baño llorando mientras que yo tomaba mi bolso completamente enfadada y Molly me miraba sin saber que decir.

-Oye…¿Qué harás ahora?.

-Nada, avísale al idiota de que renuncio y cuídate mucho. –Abrasé a mi amiga que me recibió con un calurosamente.

-Tranquila, lo linchamos entre todos ahora. –Bromeó terminando el abrazo sonriéndome. –Gracias por hacerle pasar un lindo momento a esta perra, eres mi héroe. –Dió nuevamente unos saltitos haciendo que su cabello pelirrojo natural se despeinara.

-Háganlo por favor, no seguimos hablando.

Me di la vuelta hacia la salida sonriendo con triunfo, ahora me sentía un poco mejor.

Desde la puerta Tobías me miró con miedo y no me dijo absolutamente nada ,solo me deseó buena suerte y se lo agradecí porque en este momento la necesitaba.

* * *

Y allí estaba, caminando sola en las calles calurosas de Nueva York mirando mi celular que marcaban las _2:37_ PM y por ende había poca gente activa en las calles ya que la mayoría se encontraba trabajando o quien sabe dónde.

Este era el peor día de mi vida primero fue despertarme tarde , luego el bus lleno y casi me convierto en asesina por el travieso Brian, trabajé sola, casi fui violada por mi ex jefe y la frutilla del postre: Desempleada.

Pero por un lado estaba orgullosa de mi misma por haber rechazado al instante el trato que quería llevar a cabo ese tipo y de lo único que me arrepentía era de haber salido de allí sin antes darle la paliza que se merece por maltratar laboralmente a las mujeres.

Mientras caminaba mis pies dolían dentro de mis zapatos híper apretados, jamás los uso y justo hoy decidí ponérmelos. Decidí quitármelos y andar descalza .Mis pies hicieron contacto con el tibio piso y se sentía bastante agradable menos para la poca gente que caminaba por las calles que me miraba como si me estuviera prostituyendo. ¿Qué? ¿Nunca vieron a una mujer enojada con mala suerte y descalza?.

Al llegar a la esquina vi como un joven era el último en subir el único Bus que me dejaba en casa. Alarmante me animé a correr descalza pero este siguió su rumbo sin importar mis suplicas de que se detuviera.

A la mierda, era la mujer con menos suerte del mundo después de esto.

No iba a esperar el próximo bus ya que tardaría aproximadamente unos cuarenta minutos y no estaba de humor para esperarlo así que opté por caminar hacia mi casa mientras recibo las acusadoras miradas de que ando carente de zapatos. ¿Qué más puede pasarme?.

Resignada crucé la calle maldiciendo por lo bajo por mi poca suerte y por mi mal día que no tenía fin.

Escuché como alguien tocaba bocina y miré atenta hacia la calle donde me encontraba a mitad de mi camino hacia la próxima calle. Claramente vi como un auto negro se acercaba donde me encontraba que estaba a punto de arrollarme. Por suerte mis reflejos reaccionaron a tiempo y con habilidad me arrojé hacia un lado al igual que mis zapatos que volaron por el aire y en cuanto a mi caí torpemente sobre mi brazo izquierdo que por cierto comenzó a doler un poco. Lo que me faltaba…

Dispuesta a insultar al idiota del conductor intenté ponerme de pie pero mi brazo molestaba bastante al igual que mi pierna, era raro porque segundos atrás no dolía. Lo único que pude hacer fue arrodillarme en medio de la calle al ver que no había nada de tráfico.

Esperé que este maldito saliera del auto para comenzar una disputa con él del por qué no tuvo más cuidado y de que casi me mataba pero también era culpa mía por ser despistada pensando en mis problemas.

Y la puerta se abrió revelando a un guapo hombre vestido con un traje gris y a simple vista era caro, su cabello castaño oscuro brillaba al radiante sol que iluminaba su perfecto y varonil rostro. Sus ojos eran un color azul grisáceos y sus labios…Dios sus labios eran perfectos y rosados. Recordé la frase de mi hermana "_Este hombre está más fuerte que aliento de perro_" y esta vez era digno usar esta frase.

-¿Estas bien?. –Corrió arrodillándose ante mí que me había quedado sin habla mirando sus gestos preocupados y sensuales a la vez. Puso una de sus grandes manos en mi hombro e intente ponerme rígida al sentir un leve cosquilleo en todo mi cuerpo que jamás había sentido y no creía que fuera por el "Accidente".

Abrí mi boca para intentar decir algo pero parecía que había olvidado como armar una oración o incluso una palabra para él que me miraba expectante.

-¿Puedes hablar?. –Indagó en tono burlón, de hecho estaba más relajado al ver que yo supuestamente me encontraba fuera de peligro.

-Eh…sí.

_¡Al fin hablaste!_ Festejó mi mente.

-Disculpa venia despistado y casi te mato, perdóname ¿Te sientes bien?. –Esta vez se puso de pie ofreciendo su mano para levantarme y sin dudarlo la acepté sintiendo su cálida mano sobre la mía.

Fue inexplicable la sensación que chocó contra mí, era como si una corriente nos unía. Miré sus ojos confundida y él me miro con esa misma expresión. Sus claros y hermosos ojos brillaban contra los míos haciendo sentir especial.

-¿Estas bien?. –Volvió a preguntarme ¿Acaso era un disco rayado?. Me pregunta siempre lo mismo pero era cortés al verlo preocupado por mí, era normal en un ser humano.

-Estoy bien. –Me solté de su mano nerviosa caminando hacia la acera para sentirme más segura mientras que aquel hombre caminó hacia un lugar no muy lejano que no llegué a ver al darle la espalda en mi recorrido. –Solo me duele el brazo y la pierna por la caída pero con lo que me paso en todo el puto día es menor ¿Qué más puede pasarme?.

Como si fuera por arte de magia un auto paso a tan rápida velocidad que justamente pasó por encima de un charco y creo que saben el resultado: Yo empapada de barro que se unía a mi torso uniformemente. Debo verme ridícula.

-Corrijo, ya nada me puede pasar. –Suspire enojada, ni siquiera me sentía avergonzada delante de este hombre.

-Lamento tu mal día. –Me sonrió y no supe que era lo que le daba gracia pero pude notar su tierna mirada que me dirigía haciéndome derretir por dentro y caminó hacia mí entregándome mis zapatos ¡Mis zapatos! Me había olvidado completamente de ellos.

-El peor día de mi vida. –Dije recibiendo mis zapatos asesinos.

_No mientas, es el mejor día de tu vida por conocer a este hombre._

-Si quieres puedo llevarte hasta tu casa, no puedo dejarte así sola y en la calle.

-No te preocupes por mí.

-Pero podrías resfriarte. –Me quedé paralizada al ver como se quitaba su saco mirándome retraídamente, era como si no quería verme.

-Pero…estamos en verano. –Señalé sin sentido la prenda y el arrugó su frente encontrando lógica ante mis palabras y vi cómo se enrojecían sus mejillas levemente.

-Tienes razón, pero tómalo igual, póntelo.

-No, gracias.

-Póntelo. –Extendió su brazo en tono autoritario acompañada por su mirada que no fue muy amistosa, tanto que acepté a su petición sin dudarlo sintiéndome pequeña dentro de su saco que colgaba en mis pequeños hombros. –Vamos, te llevo.

-Ya hiciste mucho por mi hoy, así que gracias. –Me di la vuelta comenzando mi camino nuevamente hacia mi casa.

-¡Espera!. –Gritó a mis espaldas, no me quedó otra que acudir a su llamado quedando en mi lugar dándome la vuelta. –Lo mínimo que puedo hacer es llevarte hasta tu casa. Por favor.

-Veo que eres un tipo bastante persistente. –Crucé mis brazos asintiendo con mi cabeza varias veces y por primera vez le dediqué una sonrisa divertida a la cual el me correspondió.

-Lo soy, sube. –Señaló su majestuoso vehículo.

Quizá este tipo era un loco, un asesino serial o un violador pero ¿Qué más daba? Con los hechos que viví hoy no me sorprendía absolutamente nada en viajar hasta mi casa con este hermoso hombre. Era la seducción andante o sensualidad, como sea. Ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad al verlo entrar en su automóvil a la vez que lo imitaba.

-¿Vives muy lejos de aquí?. –Su amabilidad era notable ante esa pregunta, era otro hombre comparado el de hace escasos segundos que me obligaba no muy educadamente a ponerme un saco que me quedaba enorme.

-No, llévame hasta la calle Bedford y te guio.

-Vale.

Miré hacia la ventana intentando entretenerme con la vista de la cuidad pero no podía mantener concentración al lado de un desconocido que me llevaba a mi casa y peor aún, me hacía despertar sensaciones inexperimentadas.

Deje salir un tenue suspiro entre mis labios e intenté buscar algún tema de conversación para salir de mi extraño comportamiento incomodo con este extraño : - ¿Cuál es tu nombre?.

-Soy un idiota por no presentarme. –Hizo una mueca de disgusto y continuó. –Soy Chris –Respondió sin hacer contacto visual conmigo, mirando atentamente hacia el frente. Tenía una hermosa vista de perfil de este hombre con un brazo totalmente relajado ante el volante mientras que el otro se mantenía inerte y bajo. –Tu eres…

-Jillian, así es mi nombre completo pero odio que me llamen así por lo tanto la gente que quiere seguir viva me llama Jill.

-No es feo nombre Jillian.

No sabía que mi nombre completo sería tan hermoso cuando él lo dijo a través de sus delicados labios. Intenté controlarme inquietándome en el cómodo asiento agachando mi cabeza simulando ver la hora de mi celular y fue inútil porque lo que menos hice fue ver eso.

Un sonido bastante alegre inundó mis oídos. Presté atención esperando saber de dónde provenía suponiendo que era un celular y lo era al ver como se lo quitaba de sus bolsillos, era una llamada pero la canceló y siguió atento al tránsito.

-Atiende, no hay problema. –Exclamé con normalidad encogiendo mis hombros.

-Ahora no, estoy manejando. Nunca hay que atender una llamada mientras manejas. –Su tono nuevamente se puso serio. –Y veo que tú no te has puesto el cinturón.

_¿En qué estás pensando estúpida?._

Debe pensar que soy una loca que no usa el cinturón de seguridad y que atiendo llamadas cuando estoy con _Maggie_. Lo que más me indigna es que es cierto soy bastante irresponsable con el tránsito y de milagro no he tenido accidentes.

-No me di cuenta. –Me avergoncé pasando el cinturón alrededor de mí colocándolo en su lugar. –Así está mejor.

-¿Qué haces a estas horas sola?.

Yo con sinceridad les respondería "Que te importa" pero debía admitir que intentaba preocuparse por mi…creo.

-Acabo de ser despedida, era secretaria en una fábrica y me dijeron que si no hacía "favores". –Hice comillas con un gesto enojado. –Al jefe me despedían. Y como debes suponer, no, no lo hice ni lo haría y aquí estoy con mala suerte y llena de barro. –Señale mi torso llegando al tono más rojo cuando vi que mi blusa blanca al estar húmeda se hizo transparente dejando ver mi sostén. Me cubrí mejor con su saco tapando mis curvas.

Ahora entiendo por qué me quería cubrir con su saco y no quería decirme que estaba semi desnuda, un acto sumamente caballeroso y sutil de su parte.

-No hay nada peor que alguien se sienta superior a ti, hiciste bien en no hacerlo.

-Lo sé, ahora me quedara buscar otro trabajo pero bueno todo saldrá bien. –Dibujé una sonrisa en mis labios y sentí su mirada por primera vez que entramos al auto en mí.

Otra vez roja…

-¿Tú de que trabajas?. –Pregunté curiosa.

Su celular volvió a interrumpir nuestra plática, pero esta vez Chris apagó el artefacto volviendo a conducir. Demasiado correcto este tipo…

Volvió a prestarme atención con su mirada sin transmitirme nada y luego hacia adelante. –Soy abogado.

-Ah, una vida interesante, papeles aquí papeles allá, trajes caros. Jueces locos condenando. –Comenté sin pensar lo que dije y él soltó una risita.

-A veces no es así. –Se defendió fingiendo estar molesto.

La pena comenzó a sentirse cuando estaba llegando a casa, estaba en la calle Bedford a unas pocas manzanas de mi destino y lo que menos quería era bajar de ahí quedándome encerrada para siempre con este galán que cumple las reglas de tránsito.

-Estamos a dos manzanas, sigue derecho. –Mi voz era baja, se debía notar a kilómetros que no quería bajarme de allí. Su expresión nuevamente se puso rígida y ni se inmutó en decir nada en los próximos doscientos metros.

Luego de decirle donde quedaba mi casa estacionó en frente y ¿Adivinen quien miraba desde la ventana?. Si, Angélica que tenía una perfecta vista en como estacionó el auto justo en su casa.

-Lamento en casi atropellarte. –Se disculpó con sinceridad y con dulzura.

-Fue culpa mía que no miré antes de cruzar.

-La culpa fue de los dos.

-Hecho. –Mordí mi labio inferior y estreché su mano varias veces.

Otra vez mi estómago inició con sus vueltas, era como si un bailarín danzaba libremente dentro mío sintiéndose inspirado en ese momento con música tan relajadora.

Me miró de una manera tan especial que olvide mi alrededor sintiendo el calor de su mano que apretaba la mía.

Bajé mi mirada soltándome de su mano a la vez que salía del auto y luego apoyé mi brazo en la ventanilla.

-Fue un gusto conocerte, Chris.

-El gusto fue mío. –Me examinó por última vez hacia mi pecho y luego miró mis ojos.

Yo al ver su gesto miré hacia el mismo lugar dándome cuenta que había dejado expuesto mi escote y sin importarme me quité el saco entregándoselo.

-Es tuyo.

-Quédatelo. –Arrugó su frente a la vez que se apoyaba en su asiento para estar más cómodo.

-Pero no es mío.

-Ahora lo es. –Otra vez ese tono de querer controlar todo. –Cuídate Jill y lamento tu mal día.

-Gracias.

Y el auto se puso en marcha y él se iba. Era una pena que no iba a volver a verlo pero el único recuerdo que ahora tenía era su saco que olía a su perfume caro.

Antes de darme cuenta que estaba en medio de la calle y entrar a mi casa vi a mi vecina que husmeaba entre sus cortinas al ver como bajaba del auto de Chris. Contuve mis ganas de insultarla por lo chusma que era y crucé para entrar a mi hogar para darme un buen baño y pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en ese desconocido.

* * *

**¡Hola! ¿Se acuerdan de mi? Volvi en forma de fichas!.**

**Ay estoy tan feliz en volver a FF de verdad y mas con este fic que le he tomado un inmenso cariño y aprecio. **

**En primer lugar gracias a mis lectores que me aguantaron porque les prometí actualizar el sabado 19 de abril pero surgieron algunos problemitas y no pude hacerlo ya que el capitulo estaba pero al leerlo no me dejo satisfecha y tome la decisión de rehacerlo en un 100% asi que preferí presentarlo "bien" que horrible y apurada por un review o por una promesa.**

**Opinando el capitulo me pareció interesante hacer el prologo y el primer cap en primera persona para estar debajo de la piel del personaje pero los demás serán en tercera persona pero puede haber algún que otro capi que lo haga en primera persona si les apetece mas^^.**

**En cuanto a las demas parejas Cleon, bilecca etc Aparecerán en los proximos capitulos. Aviso para que no pierdan paciencia ajajaja.**

**Quiero agradecerle a Neiara por su apoyo, a Nicki que me jodió toda la semana c: y especialmente a Stacy Adler (Ex Mire2006) por hacerme la portada de este fic.**

**Se aceptan criticas constructivas y nada. Buena semana : )**

**Saludos: Natu.**


	2. ¿Tú de vuelta?

_**Hola a todo el mundo aparecí! Jamas pensé en decir esto, deben estar acostumbrados a leer esta frase pero es la cruda verdad estuve en fechas de exámenes de los cuales me impidió actualizar y recién el jueves tuve tiempo de sentarme en la pc y corregir el cap y darle los últimos retoques así que mil disculpas.**_

_**Gracias por el intento raro de rol que hiciste conmigo Nicki (? Que salio cualquier cosa pero lo pude editar, Feliz cumple ah, ya pasó pero te dedico la actualización mejor amiga e.e**_

_**Los dejo con la lectura y nos leemos mas abajo.**_

_**Los personajes lamentablemente pertenecen a capcom a excepcion de algunos, por cierto dejaré el modelo de Emily que me han preguntado desde el fic pasado y es Sabrina Garciarena lalala *Se emociona* lo dejo asi se la imaginan mejor XD Ahora si lo dejo. Enjoy.**_

**Capítulo 2: ¿****Tú**** de vuelta?.**

Con un largo bostezo salió de la cama extendiendo sus brazos y piernas lo mejor posible para despabilarse ya que sentía su cuerpo pesado y adormecido. Miró su reloj luego de frotar sus ojos con sus manos al sentirlos cansados y verificó que había dormido demasiadas horas al ver que eran la 13:18.

Era demasiado tarde y de algún modo se sentía una persona irresponsable pero tampoco era su culpa de haber perdido su estúpido trabajo por no aceptar una horrenda y repugnante propuesta sin contar con ver cosas de más entre su ex jefe y la zorra de la recepcionista.

Pero al menos había olvidado un poco su asco ante la escena que revivió con su ex jefe para solamente concentrarse en ese tal Chris que a decir verdad no había dormido nada volando con sus fantasias junto a él a otro mundo por las noches que en consecuencia la dejaban en este estado: idiota y somnolienta.

Luego de darse algunas bofetadas para dejar de pensar en ese hombre se dio una ducha relajante y por suerte el sueño se había ido por completo. Después de dicha acción se vistió con una blusa violeta ajustada pero sutil a la vez, los borcegos negros "prestados" de Emily y un short de vaquero era lo suficientemente cómodo y presentable para andar en casa.

El hambre la atacó y decidió prepararse algo ligero como tres sandwiches y sentarse en el comodo sofá a mirar televisión chatarra todo el día. Al menos ese era su plan y dentro de un par de horas acomodar el basurero al cual ella llamaba casa.

Un raro sonido provino desde su habitación a lo que supuso que era su celular, al seguir el alegre tono notó que este era la canción que ella detestaba del _Pollito Pio_, otra vez Mily cambiándole su tono de llamadas.

-Te odio. –Frunció el ceño atendiendo la llamada con cierta amargura.

-Lo sé. –Soltó una carcajada y luego su voz silenció por algunos segundos. –Jilly¿ me haces un favor?. -La dulce voz de su hermana sonaba de forma pacifica algo que asustó a la hermana mayor al ser tan amable con ella.

-¿Qué haces hablando por telefono?. -Ignoró sus palabras, debería andar en clases.

-Están en recreo así que aprovecho. –Tosió y prosiguió. -Escucha ¿Podrías comprar helado y dejarlo en el freezer? Para la noche que desde ayer que quiero comer y quiero llegar a casa rápido hoy que darán Harry Potter.

-¿Harry Potter? Ay eres insoportable. –Rodó sus ojos. -¿Qué sabores? . - No tenia animos para salir por la calle por un simple helado.

-Quiero de Chocolate con nuez y banana Split, los otros dos sabores elígelos tú, el dinero te lo doy cuando llego.

-Deja que yo pago el hecho de estar desempleada no quiere decir que sea mantenida.

-Vale, gracias linda te adoro.

-Y yo te odio. – Dijo la joven en tono divertido sabiendo que quizás su hermana del otro lado de la línea estaba sonriendo.

* * *

Ni bien su cuerpo había tenido contacto con el exterior pudo sentir el calor del verano, el sol era más que insoportable. Jill pensó seriamente en entrar a su casa y buscar sus anteojos de sol para protegerse un poco pero el hecho de volver unos pocos metros le daba fatiga.

-¡Jill!.

Ella miró al frente al reconocer esa voz tan aguda, y allí estaba saludando con un ademán apoyada sobre el árbol frente a su casa ¿Desde estas horas comenzaba a chusmear a la gente?.

-Hola Angélica.

-¿Cómo te va querida?. –Preguntó la anciana cruzando la calle dirigiéndose hacia la chica que evitaba sus malos gestos hacia la vecina.

-Bien, muerta de calor ¿No debería estar en su casa mirando telenovelas con un ventilador como hacen las señoras de sus edad?. –No pudo evitar decir aquello y se arrepintió, sea como sea era una señora mayor y merecía respeto pero para Jill Valentine la lengua funcionaba antes que el cerebro.

-El día está hermoso como para quedarse encerrado ¿No crees?.

-Sí, tiene razón.

-Muchachita ¿En qué andarás tú?.

-¿Qué esta insinuando?. –Sonrió falsamente la castaña.

-¿Quién era el muchachito que te llevo hasta tu casa? Nunca lo he visto. –Su sonrisa se ensanchaba a cada palabra que decía.

-Ay Angélica, tu siempre tan curiosa. –Meneó con su cabeza fingiendo una vez más su sonrisa contando los segundos restantes para mandarla a la mierda a la vecina más chusma del barrio. –Debo irme, vaya a ver sus telenovelas por favor y deje de estar en la calle, adiós. –Le dio la espalda soltando un suspiro mientras comenzaba su caminata tortuosa bajo el ardiente sol.

El calor parecía insostenible en su cuerpo para su suerte no había mucho tráfico algo que le agradó, el tráfico y la multitud era una combinación fatal.

Era un tanto agobiante, frotó su mano contra su frente quitándose algunas gotas de su propio sudor.

La gente que caminaba frente a ella la miraba con preocupacion ya que seguramente deberia tener un gesto de enfado por salir de la casa con el terrible calor por un kilo de helado para su hermana pero tampoco debia quejarse, de todas formas no hacia absolutamente nada en casa en los ultimos tres dias.

Mientras más eran los pasos más era su enojo, quería volver a su casa y quedarse todo el dia tumbada sobre el sillón como los últimos días pero en vez de eso debía caminar unas ocho manzanas para ir a buscar aquello.

Sintió el vibrador de su celular en el bolsillo trasero y con bronca lo sacó para revisarlo.

_De: Mily_

_Asunto: Ay, olvide decirte si ya que andas fuera de casa si podrias comprar dos cartulinas, una rosa y otra azul o celeste. Gracias :D_

¿Ahora era su sirvienta? Era el colmo. Jill tecleó rápido mientras seguía caminando.

_Para: Mily_

_Asunto: Ok hermana molestaaaa :l_

Guardó su celular cuando otra vez volvió a vibrar, Cruzó la calle y luego leyó el mensaje.

_De: Mily_

_Solo te pedí un favor, no haces una mierda y para colmo te quejas._

Estaba dispuesta a comenzar una pelea por mensaje de texto aunque su atención tuvo que ser dirigida hacia donde caminaba cuando escuchó una voz que susurraba delante de ella.

-¿Tú devuelta?.

Alzó su vista para reconocer ese rostro, con nerviosismo la chica sonrió a la vez que acomodaba un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja. Se había olvidado completamente en cómo se saludaba a una persona cuando lo vio.

Se lo notaba tranquilo, disfrutando la inquietud de Jill que tomó un respiro e hizo una de sus perfectas sonrisas aunque esta era nerviosa e incómoda, él deseó tomarle una fotografía aquel momento exacto y verla todas las mañanas, aunque la versión real no estaba nada mal…

-Qué casualidad, Chris.

- Deberías ver por donde caminas, podrías tropezar y lastimarte. –La miró con gesto serio haciendo que Jill agachara su cabeza aunque a decir verdad él no era su madre para decirle ese tipo de cosas.

-Lo sé fue culpa mia... No es fácil cuando tu hermana se aprovecha de ti para que le consigas un par de cosas.

- Te entiendo, la mia tambien. –Intentó sacar algún tema de conversación con ella, se sentía el típico chico en secundaria cuando intenta hablar con la chica más linda de la clase.

-Te pide Helado y que compres cartulinas bajo este horrendo clima. -Rodó sus ojos la joven y Chris notó lo extrovertida y locuaz que era.

-¿Cómo estas de tu brazo?. –Llevó sus manos a sus bolsillos de sus jeans prestándole atención a cada uno de sus movimientos.

-¿Qué brazo?.

-El que te golpeaste por mi culpa.

-¡Ah mi brazo!. –Señaló su brazo izquierdo, ya habia olvidado completamente el dolor. –Está perfecto, solo fue un golpe ademas fue mi culpa que yo venia pensando en otra cosa.

-La culpa era de los dos ¿Lo recuerdas?.

-Cierto. –Asintió varias veces mirando hacia un lado. –Fue un gusto encontrarte, debo irme.

-Igual. –Dudoso por algunos segundos se asomó en su mejilla plantando un simple beso en ella.

Jill se puso de color escarlata y le sonrió asintiendo dándole la espalda cruzando la calle llevando involuntariamente su mano hacia su mejilla que ardia ante el leve contacto de los labios de ese bello hombre sientiendo como su corazón quería salir de su pecho ahi mismo.

_Deja de comportarte así que pueden matarte _se dijo a sí misma al ver que caminaba sobre la calle, mejor era festejar una vez que estuviera sobre la acera.

Chris en cambio no podía dejar de mirarla como caminaba dando pequeños saltitos despreocupadamente, era increíble con cada gesto que hacía, su manera de caminar era distinta. Ella era distinta ni siquiera esos espantosos borcegos la hacían fea porque cualquier cosa que se ponía le quedaba increíble aunque le encantaba el estilo ejecutivo que tenía cuando la vio por primera vez y algo surgio de él. Queria estar con ella, quería hablarle, quería saber absolutamente todo de aquella chica. Su mirada inocente lo atraía de alguna extraña forma.

Él cruzo la calle recordando que la hermana de ella habia pedido Helado asi que seguramente debía ir a la heladería mas cercana que estaba a pocas manzanas.

Sus pasos eran agigantados a diferencia de ella que eran cortos pero a la vez rapidos y hasta se podría decir que estaba un tanto nerviosa.

No le costó mucho llegar al punto donde Jill caminaba, se sentía un completo idiota por comportarse así ¿Seguir a una mujer? Eso no iba con él pero sus impulsos lo llevaban a esta situación, indeciso y nervioso por lo que podría pasar ahora.

Una sensación invadía su cuerpo, su corazón latia fuertemete a la misma velocidad que sus pasos hacia la mujer que caminaba bajo el sol ardiente de Nueva York. No sabía el por qué caminaba hacia ella. De hecho él solamente había decido a ir a comprar comida para Christina porque Claire lo había obligado pero el destino lo había topado nuevamente contra aquella misteriosa chica.

-¿Ahora me sigues?. –Se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a Chris con una sonrisa y sonrojada. Lo había sorprendido ya que había sido demasiado cuidadoso a la hora de caminar buscando el valor para no dejarla ir.

-Es que estoy siguiendo mi camino. –Contestó simplemente.

-¿Se puede saber hacia donde vas o quedo como entrometida?. –Enarcó sus cejas la chica esperando una respuesta concreta.

-Voy hacia la heladería, mis compañeros pidieron helado. –Especificó con nerviosismo comenzando a caminar al igual que Jill.

-Por un momento pensé que eras tipo uno de esos acosadores. –Bromeó mientras caminaba sin preocupación soltando una leve risita.

-¿Tú como estas?. –Fue lo único que paso por su cabeza para buscar algún tipo de conversación con ella que se encontraba dudosa buscando algún tipo de respuesta.

-No se a que te refieres, mi brazo esta bien ya te dije.

-Lo pregunto en general.

-Hmm bien, mas que nada me siento libre desde que no trabajo al menos puedo respirar un poco ya que necesitaba vacaciones asi como ahora, dormir hasta tarde, comer a toda hora. Cosas asi. –Respondió la castaña mirando hacia su alrededor .

-¿Sigues sin trabajo?.

-Por ahora sí, pero ya veré que encuentro yo me las arreglo fácil.

Una idea fugaz pasó por la mente de Chris quedándose pensativo por varios segundos mientras caminaba junto a Jill que al parecer seguía hablando.

Era una locura, lo sabia pero daba la casualidad que hacia unas dos semanas después de una fuerte disputa entre Sally que en ese entonces era su secretaria había renunciado por no tener consideración con ella. ¿Consideracion?, la estúpida chica hacia lo que se le cantaba ademas de llegar a horarios inapropiados por salir de fiesta y eso a Chris le molestaba, no por salir de fiesta sino por llegar en momentos que eran tardísimos.

Por otra parte sus pensamientos divagaron en como seria trabajar con Jill algo que le agradó pero por un lado ella era una desconocida para él y viceversa. Seria inapropiado pedírselo en ese momento cuando apenas sabia de ella.

Quería golpearse a si mismo con lo que sea, no sabía por qué actuaba así , por qué era cuidadoso al usar palabras con la joven o con lo que iba a decir. Chris siempre decía lo que pensaba o quería sin menos preocupación sin importar sus consecuencias pero con aquella chica era totalmente lo contrario.

-Oye, ¿todo en orden?. –Jill sacudió su brazo al ver que Chris solo asentia a cada palabra que decía y al parecer no le estaba prestando atención.

-Si, perdona es que el trabajo me mantiene pensativo. –Negó con su cabeza borrando sus pensamientos, quizá no iba a ver jamas en su vida a Jill y hacerse ilusiones de ella trabajando para él era una perdida de tiempo total.

-Llegamos. –Dio pequeños saltos entrando hacia el lugar mirando el gran tablero con la lista de sabores. -¿Qué pediras?.

-Elige tu primero.

Jill hizo su pedido en un conjunto de cuatro sabores que formaban un kilo. El primer gusto que pidió fue chocolate con nuez, luego banana split y los sabores restantes fueron frutilla y chocolate marroc.

Él en cambio no supo que elegir así que solo improvisó de manera rápida mirando hacia el tablero y eligio Crema oreo , limón , dulce de leche y su sabor favorito Tramontana.

-¿Asi que te gusta Tramontana?. –Preguntó Jill con una sonrisa cuando salían de la heladería junto a Chris que la miraba de manera divertida.

-Siempre elijo ese sabor. ¿El tuyo?.

-Chocolate Marroc, lo amo. –Mordió su labio inferior la chica mientras que sus pasos se ralentizaban al sentir la azul mirada de Chris.

Por unos momentos quedaron uno frente a otro, en medio del camino de la gente que se quejaba y caminaba por su alrededor pero estaban demasiados concentrados en ellos que apenas lo notaron. Chris no podía quitarle la mirada a Jill apreciando su belleza y el contorno de sus labios que se fruncían ante una leve sonrisa nerviosa.

Ella en cambio solo agacho su cabeza. –Debo irme esta vez.

-Yo igual.

-Adios. –Jill caminaba hacia atrás mirando al castaño que la miraba con adoración, no quería dejarla ir quería seguir hablando con ella. Esa horrible sensación lo atacaba de nuevo y solamente ya se le acabaron las excusas para seguirla.

-¡Oye!. –Bramó impulsivamente mientras que la aluida se daba la vuelta. –¿Volveremos a vernos? Fue un buen rato.

-¿Quién sabe?. –Se encogió de hombros y solo se dedicó a caminar sin mirar hacia atrás hacia el hombre que esperaba verla al menos una sola vez más.

* * *

Apenas tenía noción del camino a casa, estaba demasiado profundizado con sus propios pensamientos, conectado totalmente en él y cuando se dio cuenta estaba en su casa de milagro porque lo que menos presto atención fue hacia donde iba.

Con sigilo ingresó a su majestuosa y extensa casa, el silencio reinaba la gran sala algo que lo tranquilizó. Caminó con pasos silenciosos mirando a su alrededor esperando algún grito de Claire como solía hacer pero todo estaba fuera de peligro.

-Aquí estas ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?.

Chris dio un salto sobresaltado, sus azules ojos se clavaron en los claros y bellos ojos de su hermana que bajaba de las escaleras de forma pausada mientras acomodaba su cabello cobrizo en un moño.

-Había mucha gente.

-Ah bien. Dame la comida de Christi que tiene hambre. -Extendió su mano la pelirroja con una sonrisa esperando a que él le entregara la bolsa.

-Eh. Deja yo le preparo pollo que le encanta. -Inquieto sonrió caminando hacia la gran cocina mientras que su hermana lo seguia.

-¡Chris, dame la comida de mi hija!. –Protestó como era de esperarse.

-Ok. –sin vacilar le entregó la bolsa alejándose de su hermana con extremo cuidado.

-¿Estas tomándome el pelo?. –Dijo en forma molesta luego de mirar el contenido de la bolsa, por un lado estaba contenta porque amaba el helado pero por otro lado le parecía de mala manera darle de comer aquello. - ¿Cómo le voy a dar de comer helado?.

- Perdón lo olvide y compré helado para compensarte. -Se defendió caminando hacia la nevera sin menor preocupación. –Claire, cómprale comida tú, es tu hija , no la mía.

-Pero tu eres el tio.

-¿Y qué?. -Abrió la nevera tomando una botella de jugo.

Claire solo murmuró por lo bajo a lo que Chris pensó que fue un insulto hacia su persona pero él estaba demasiado pensativo como para comenzar una pelea familiar como solían hacer.

Tomó un vaso sirviéndose el jugo hasta la mitad y luego le dio un sorbo.

Esa sensación era extraña la que estaba en su cuerpo en ese instante y lo único que podía hacer era tan solo pensar en aquella linda mujer que accidentalmente casi la mata hacía tres días y a partir de allí no pudo pensar en otra cosa en cómo se había recuperado de su dolor de brazo.

Pero él ignoro sus pensamientos intentando no confundirse ¿Amor a primera vista? Eso era lo más ridículo que había escuchado en su vida ni tampoco creía a las personas que decía que si creían en ese tipo de patrañas.

Luego de terminar su vaso de jugo de naranja guardó el helado en el frezeer y tomó su laptop revisando su bandeja de entrada en su email. Y como era de esperarse tenía un mensaje.

_De: Leon Kennedy._

_Asunto: Viejo compañero._

_¿Qué onda? Bueno me ha llegado tu email y me ha parecido genial el caso, pero bueno deberíamos juntarnos y discutir bien los asuntos porque es muy importante y millonario pero que va, acepto la propuesta._

_Además me vendría salir de Washington que estoy a rabiar con todo esto pero feliz porque gané un juicio hace unos meses atrás luego de un par de años. _

_Mañana te llamo y arreglamos bien todo. _

_Saludos camarada._

_Para: Leon Kennedy._

_Asunto: Ganador._

_¿Así que ganaste? Te felicito ya me darás detalles sobre eso, Lamento lo de tus problemas ¿Ella sigue jodiendo? Haces bien en venirte aquí así respiras un poco ¿No te parece?. _

_Por cierto llámame al medio día, a la mañana tengo un asunto es que me he peleado con mi secretaria y ha renunciado así que lo más seguro es que estaré al medio día. _

_Hasta mañana._

* * *

Era un milagro que haya dormido toda la noche y lo peor de todo estar despierta a esa hora que parecía infrahumana al haberse acostumbrado a dormir a cualquier hora. Jill abrazó sus piernas mientras miraba la televisión matutina mientras bostezaba.

-Qué vida la tuya hermanita, te envidio.- Emily frunció el ceño , ella debía ir a trabajar y su hermana mirando tele vestida de pijama rosa y pantuflas de conejito la vida era demasiada injusta.

-Lo sé, mañana comenzaré a buscar trabajo.

-Si claro al menos ordena la casa ¿no? lo mínimo que puedes hacer es eso que yo tengo suficiente con mi trabajo.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que estés ocho horas con niños mocosos y con pañales chorreados.

Emily solo juntó sus cejas al fruncirlas y borró ese ofensivo comentario de su hermana, odiaba ese tipo de comentarios pero se le hacía tarde y solo caminó hacia la puerta sin decir absolutamente nada.

Jill en cambio comenzó a reír sin razón alguna prestándole atención al televisor mientras jugaba con sus manos. Luego de reír por algunos segundos fue hacia la cocina a servirse un poco de café que Emily había preparado momentos antes de irse a trabajar.

-¡Jilly!. –La castaña escuchó como la puerta se abría y esta camino hacia el living observando a su hermana apoyada sobre la puerta con sus amplios ojos grises abiertos lo mejor que podía.

-¿Qué paso?.

-Hay un hombre allí afuera ¿De dónde lo conoces?.

-¿Qué hombre?.

-Un tal Chris Refiled, Relifed algo así.

-¡Chris Redfield!. –Gimió y luego se tapó la boca con sus manos.

-Ese mismo.

-Ay no , mira como estoy. –Se echó un vistazo a su vestimenta de entrecasa avergonzándose.

-Te ves adorable y ñoña, no puedes hacerlo esperar.

-¿Qué querrá?. –Se preguntó y luego recordó que le había entregado su saco pero había entendido que se lo había regalado.

-Pues no se ¿sexo?.

-No es gracioso. –Dio un golpe en el hombro a su hermana. –Entretenlo que me iré a cambiar rápido.

-No puedo hermanita , llego tarde al trabajo.

-Mierda, está bien déjalo pasar.

Con sus ojos grises brillando de inmensa felicidad Emily abrió la puerta dejando ver a Chris del otro lado.

Estaba para el pecado con sus jeans que colgaba en sus caderas junto a su camisa blanca y sus primeros dos botones estaban sueltos dejando al descubierto una pequeña parte de su pecho.

Chris en cambio se sorprendió al verla con unas pantuflas de conejito color rosa y del mismo color su pijama bastante infantil de niña de diez años. Jill notó la extraña mirada que recibió por parte del hombre mientras que Emily reía de forma descarada.

-Bueno aquí está mi hermanita, debo irme a trabajar un gusto señor Refiled. –Exclamó Emily intentando contener la risa.

-Redfield. –La corrigió amablemente. –Gracias Emily, el gusto fue mío.

-Adiós hermanita, luego me cuentas. –Le guiñó el ojo mientras que la pobre de Jill se ruborizaba.

* * *

7:13 marcaba la hora del reloj digital de su cocina, luego de informarse sobre la hora volvió a su trabajo ordenando cada archivo en su respectivo lugar con tranquilidad absoluta ya que tenía quince minutos limpios para llevar al jardín de infantes a su sobrina. Hoy era el primer día del trabajo de su hermana y como nadie podía llevarla a la pequeña Ailin no tuvo más remedio que aceptar y hacerle el favor a su hermana.

Además, no era ningún trabajo forzoso para el muchacho, la pequeña era demasiado sumisa y tranquila mientras miraba la televisión sumida en los dibujos animados.

Volvió a su tarea de acomodar cada uno de los papeles dando un largo bostezo producto del sueño, últimamente no conseguía el sueño necesario para levantarse con energías el próximo día y en consecuencia durante el día debía recurrir al café como lo hacía en estos momentos.

Cuando al fin estaba preparado miró su celular esperando algún mensaje como solía recibir todos los días de su novia pero le llamó la atención no recibir ninguno.

No pudo lamentarse demasiado al ver que la hora marcaban 7:53 ¿En qué momento había pasado tan rápido el tiempo?.

Guardó con avidez las carpetas en su portafolio corriendo hacia el living observando a su sobrina de cuatro años mirando atentamente el televisor sin percatarse de su estado.

-Toma tu mochila que llegamos tarde.

-Pero tío, todavía no termina. –Hizo un puchero la niña.

-Llegamos tarde, anda toma sus cosas.

Bajó del sofá con gracia arrastrándose hacia su mochila y ni bien se la colocó a su espalda, su tío la tomó del brazo llevándola hacia fuera de la casa. Una vez en el exterior literalmente la pequeña volaba por lo rápido que este la llevaba apresurado al auto. El viaje fue casi suicida y traumático para la pequeña que deseaba bajarse cuanto antes del auto sin morir en el intento pero por suerte había llegado sana y salva.

-Mierda ya son las ocho pasadas. –Maldijo el chico mientras caminaba un poco más tranquilo de la mano de la infante que intentaba recuperarse de las peligrosas maniobras de su tío.

Al entrar al lugar, acompañó al salón para pedirle disculpas a la maestra de su sobrina por incumplir el horario y de que nunca más se volvería a repetir. Tras preguntarle a Ailin donde quedaba su salón caminaron con suma tranquilidad, los dos al mismo tiempo chocaron los nudillos a la puerta. A través de esta se escuchaban los gritos de los niños de la edad de su sobrina y simplemente la persona que estaba a cargo de ellos debía ser un santo con la paciencia tras soportarlos.

Luego de algunos segundos una mujer apareció detrás de la puerta demasiado joven para estar allí ¿Cuántos años debe tener? Se preguntó él impresionándose por la belleza tan natural que demostraba la chica. Cabello castaño oscuro muy lacio que llegaba poco más de sus hombros pequeños, era dueña de unos ojos tan hermosos y profundos que podían dejar cautivado a cualquiera, eran de un color gris que paralizaba a cualquiera y una sonrisa que empalaga a quien se la dedicara. Simplemente bella.

-¡Maestra Emily!. –Exclamó llena de dulzura la niña abrazando las caderas de la joven que acariciaba demostrando su afecto.

-Hey, pensé que no vendrías. –Agachó su cabeza para observar a su alumna que le sonreía aun con sus brazos alrededor de sus caderas.

-Se nos hizo tarde. –Explicó luego de conseguir formar una oración para la chica que dirigió su dulce mirada hacia el emisor.

-No pasa nada, no es el primer padre que le pasa. –Intentó tranquilizarlo y otra vez miró a su alumna. –Si quieres ve adentro, los chicos te esperan. –Al decir aquello la pequeña le dio otro abrazo rápido entrando al salón no sin antes ser interrumpida por su tío del cual le dio un beso en su mejilla e ingresó.

-No soy su padre, soy su tío.

-Ah, lo lamento igual no es el primer tío que le pasa. Por cierto usted es. –Lo señaló con su dedo dudosa esperando la respuesta del atractivo hombre que tenía frente a ella.

-Soy Piers, un gusto Emily.

-El gusto es mío. –Asintió intentando tranquilizarse volviendo a la realidad cuando los gritos de sus alumnos ya eran notables al exterior. –Debo trabajar adiós y no se preocupe por llegar tarde no es fácil cuidar de los niños hoy en día.

-Lo sé, pero mi sobrina al menos es tranquila creo que aprendió de la maestra. –Sonrió hacia la chica que intentaba esconder el rubor de sus mejillas sin éxito.

-Puede ser. –Dijo con arrogancia riendo. –Que tenga un buen día. –Sin más que decir cerró la puerta apoyándose sobre ella dejando un largo suspiro olvidándose del caos que estaba a su alrededor pensando en el apuesto chico responsable que llevaba a su sobrina al jardín, un acto tierno para ella.

-Maestra, Zachary me quitó mi muñeco de Superman. –Lloriqueó el pequeño Elliot sacudiendo el guardapolvo de la chica que caía en la realidad

* * *

Chris contempló la pequeña casa que Jill compartía con su hermana. Luego su mirada se centró al pijama de la chica ¿Cómo podía estar vestida de esa manera?. Es decir, se podía notar que ya no estaba acostada en su cama como para estar vestida así. Debía estar vestida civilizadamente como cualquier persona pero debía admitir que con aquel inocente pijama se la veía tierna y hermosa.

-Perdona por encontrarme así, me veo ridícula. –Un gesto de desagrado se plasmó en su rostro pálido. –Voy a cambiarme ¿Me esperas? Solo es un segundo.

-Claro.

Jill corrió hacia su habitación buscando ropa adecuada pero de tanto nervios solo encontró unos shorts y una blusa negra ajustándose perfectamente a su cuerpo, buscó algo para calzarse y lo que encontró entre medio del desorden de la habitación fueron los borcegos negros de su hermana que había usado ayer, miró su cabello que caía sobre sus hombros rebeldemente y agradeció verlo arreglado .

La joven caminando hacia el living casi como supermodelo se acercó hacia Chris que observaba una fotografía que decoraba la pared lila de la sala de ella junto a Emily.

Al sentir la presencia de la chica se dio la vuelta para quedarse estupefacto al verla vestida un poco desaliñada para su gusto además de sus espantosos borcegos negros, sin embargo todavía seguía siendo hermosa ¿Con cualquier cosa puesta era hermosa aquella mujer? ¿Por qué parecía tan perfecta?.

-No te pareces mucho a tu hermana. –Comentó entablando tema de conversación.

-Pues no, gracias a dios, ella es más parecida a mi padre y yo a mi madre en fin ,¿quieres algo de tomar?.

-No , te lo agradezco gracias.

-Ven, toma asiento. –Le ofreció lugar la joven hundiéndose en el sofá mientras apoyaba sus piernas en la mesa ratona disgustando a Chris que se acomodaba en el sofá de forma erguida.

-¿Viniste a buscar tu saco?¿Lo extrañas no? Típico de abogados. –Murmuró sin vacilar Jill y luego tapó su boca.

-No. –Negó con su mirada fría. –Solo vine a decirte algo, no voy a andar con rodeos.

-¿Qué pasa?.

-Vine a hacerte una propuesta.

-¿Cuál propuesta?. –Preguntó con un rastro de miedo.

-De lo poco que sé de ti es que trabajabas como secretaria en tu anterior trabajo y dio la casualidad de que me he quedado sin una secretaria hace una semana.

-¿No te parece raro y ridículo intentar darle empleo a una chica que casi atropellas en la calle?. –Interrogó con una sonrisa, esta situación era extraña.

-Lo sé es muy estúpido pero me pareces una chica muy locuaz para trabajar y es lo que necesito además de que eres lin. –Chris se enmudeció por algunos segundos notando la exasperación de la chica que esperaba que siguiera con su oración pero este tosió sutilmente y prosiguió. –Me pareces una chica que podrá con esto, que pone frente a las situaciones y es lo que necesito.

-Hablas como si fuera un trabajo extremo. Es muy raro esto, que alguien venga de la nada a proponerme esto.

-Digamos que casi te mato, debo recompensarte ¿no?.

-Está bien. –Acomodó su cabello hacia atrás. –Pero deberíamos hacer una entrevista ¿No?.

-Por supuesto, aquí mi tarjeta llámame y arreglamos para la entrevista. –Le entregó rozando sus dedos con los de la chica que lo miró fijo a sus ojos por algunos segundos y luego miró atentamente la tarjeta.

-Bien… ¿algo más?.

-Solo eso, me encantaría quedarme un rato más pero tengo trabajo. –Se puso de pie caminando con lentitud, no quería salir de ahí por nada del mundo pero el trabajo llamaba desde su despacho.

-Lo sé, te llamo y hablamos bien.

-Adiós. –Otra vez, le dio un beso en su mejilla apoyando sus labios. Esta vez fue más duradero que la última vez que se habían visto y como era de esperarse Jill enrojeció de inmediato.

-Hablamos luego. –Lo acompañó hacia la puerta.

* * *

Agobio era la palabra que definía Claire Redfield en ese momento al ver todo el trabajo que debía llevar a cabo todo el día y esto era el comienzo. Creía que su vida era con mucha suerte, exitosa ante lo que se proponía y muy sigilosa ante cada movimiento que hacia esa era su vida al menos eso pensaba.

Pero no era cierto, al su parecer la habían arrojado de su postura y reputación cuando hace tan solo dos meses se sintió tan inútil y estúpida confiándose en sí misma como lo hacía cada día de su vida pero estaba completamente equivocada cuando de la nada cuando su oponente había sacado un "Comodín" arruinando su plan que le había costado meses.

Era una buena abogada al igual que su hermano de hecho se había confiado muchísimo en ese simple caso que por cierto prometía muchísimas cosas, en las reuniones ella era la que siempre dejaba las dudas ante todos, todo lo contrario al juicio final sintiéndose una fracasada total.

Se apoyó abismada sobre su cómodo asiento observando la fotografía donde aparecían sus padres abrazándola con ternura al igual que Chris.

Dios, extrañaba a sus padres , los necesitaba junto a ella o necesitaba darse un tiempo , le encantaba darse vacaciones eran sus días en los que disfrutaba de los abrazos de mamá y sus consejos de que nunca había rendirse y las regañadas de papá sobre sus comportamientos y sus cambios repentinos de humor.

Claire no es malhumorada pero debía admitir que tenía sus días asesinos pero la culpa era de la rutina y el trabajo.

Justamente hoy era uno de sus días del cual no quería que ni una mosca volara ni muchos menos ver a nadie. Chris esta mañana la había puesto de muy mal humor, de hecho hacia varios días se lo notaba desatento e idiota. Debía ser la carencia de secretaria que le estaba haciendo perder la paciencia pero un lado le agradó saber que Sally no pisaría más el estudio jurídico ya que no la soportaba era una vaga que se pintaba las uñas con un supuesto título de empleada.

El sonido de la puerto llegó a su sentido auditivo, la chica alzó su mirada esperando saber quién era su misterioso intruso pero como era de esperarse apareció una chica con su cabello largo y lacio castaño claro, tenía filtros rubios también dejando un lindo aspecto. Sus ojos verdes esmeralda se iluminaron al ver a su amiga que cambiaba su gesto cansino a una sonrisa sin mucho esfuerzo.

-¡Claire!. –Saludó la chica encaminando hacia su amiga dándole un fuerte abrazo como solía hacer, enredando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras hablaba de manera rápida haciendo que la pelirroja no entendiera absolutamente nada.

-Que alegría verte, sabes que odio que me abraces por el cuello. –Protestó con un gesto no muy amistoso pero sutil a la vez, la joven de cabellos claros desenredó sus brazos terminando el amistoso abrazo.

-Veo que no estas de humor. –Comentó la chica tomando asiento encima de su escritorio.

-Solo por hoy, Chris me ha hecho renegar, un mal día es todo.

-Tu nunca estas de buen humor amiguita.

-No voy a soportar tus comentarios hoy ¿Vale? No me obligues a mandarte a la mierda. –Claire dijo aquello seriamente y luego miró a su mejor amiga que la miraba sin ninguna expresión alguna, era como si ya sabía que iba a decirle aquello. No sabía cómo seguían siendo amigas, a veces Claire se sentía culpable por decirle ese tipo de cosas pero no era con ella, era con el trabajo que la dejaba así. –Perdóname, estoy malita solo eso. No es contigo.

-Tú ya eres malita desde siempre. –La enfrentó disfrutando el mal carácter de su mejor amiga.

-¿Vas a seguir criticándome?.

-Ya, basta solo venía a verte un rato. Tengo una reunión en la empresa en una hora y como tengo tiempo de sobra vine a visitar a mi amiga que la extraño mucho y me recibe de mala manera. –Hizo un puchero fingiendo secar una lágrima de su ojo. Claire por primera vez en la mañana soltó una carcajada y abrazó a su amiga.

-Perdóname Abby, sabes como soy a veces me enojo con todo el mundo eres una santa conmigo.

-Es porque nadie te quiere, solo yo. –Dijo con arrogancia la chica recibiendo un empujón.

-Pues tengo una mala noticia para ti, yo no te quiero. –Bromeó la abogada achinando sus ojos, por estas cosas adoraba a su amiga por aguantarla y por hacerla olvidar de sus problemas con sus bromas.

-¿Cómo esta Chris?. –Cambió de tema la chica mirando las puntas de su cabello lacio.

-Insoportable, ayer lo mande a comprarle comida a la perra y trajo helado. Está hecho un tarado.

-¿Qué ha comido la pobre Christi entonces?.

-Tuve que ir yo a comprarle porque se quedó pegado a su laptop toda la tarde.

-Pobre, debe estar muy atareado, debes comprender que tiene más responsabilidades por culpa de Sally.

-Lo sé, pero de milagro no hemos discutido como solemos hacer siempre. –Se encogió de hombros hablando con suma realidad. Era común tener desacuerdos con Chris los dos eran de un carácter fuerte algo que muchas veces algún comentario de más los llevaban a terribles peleas de típicos hermanos con resultados que llevaban a Claire quedarse varios días en casa de Abby. Para la chica le parecía común darle lugar a su mejor amiga además de saber que quien siempre venia como un perro con la cola entre sus patas era Chris y suplicaba que volviera a casa terminando en un abrazo familiar con llanto incluido.

El celular de Claire interrumpió la conversación, esta acudió a él y con desgano atendió sin mirar el identificador.

-Hola…¿Cómo estás?. –Sus ojos color aguamarina se agrandaron tanto como su sonrisa algo que no paso por alto Abigail que se interesó bastante en saber quién era la persona del otro lado de la línea. -¿De verdad?, yo estoy bien, si mucho trabajo, ni me hables de Chris, no es que esta insoportable como siempre. No, no discutimos, ¿Cuándo vienes?, vale te esperare ya sabes que en casa hay lugar, yo te quiero más. –Sin disimulo alguno carcajeó. –Ok…adiós.

-¿Quién era?. –Indagó ansiosa de información Abigail dando saltitos encima del escritorio al ver el cambio de humor.

-Steve, dijo que en dos o cuatro meses viene a Estados Unidos. Al fin una noticia buena, no sabes cuánto lo extraño.

-Prepárate Claire. –Le saco la lengua divertidamente riendo.

-No me mires de esa forma. –Apuntó con su dedo índice. –No pasara nada ¿Si?.

-Eso mismo dijiste la última vez.

-No voy a hablar de eso. –Negó varias veces con su cabeza intentando cerrar el tema. -¿Tú como estas con Piers?.

-Bien, como siempre un dulce. –Miró hacia el techo dando un suspiro que demostraba el gran amor y aprecio que le tenía a aquel chico.

Sin previo aviso la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un Chris completamente feliz algo que alarmó a las dos muchachas.

-¿Puedes tocar la puerta la próxima vez idiota?. –Levantó la voz disgustada la pelirroja mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-No cagues mi día. –Se dirigió a su hermana mirándola con frialdad y luego volvió a sonreír. –Conseguí secretaria.

-Me alegro por ti felicidades. –Dijo sin interés Claire mientras que Abby solo se dispuso a ver la reacción de Chris.

-Además tengo una noticia.

-¿Cuál?. –Atentas, las dos jóvenes dijeron al mismo tiempo esperando una respuesta.

-Viene un compañero nuevo aquí pasado mañana.

-Interesante, me alegro. –Comentó con su misma actitud.

El hermano mayor decidió guardarse lo que estaba a punto de hacer y solo se dedicó a cerrar la puerta.

-Bueno, te dejo voy a ver a mi novio que tengo que ir corriendo a la reunión. –Exclamó la chica saludando un ademán caminando hacia la puerta.

-Hablamos luego linda, saludos a tus hermanos. –Sonrió Claire saludándola de la misma manera.

* * *

Se sentía un poco triste por el hecho de dejar la cuidad donde había crecido para ir a Nueva York pero también pensó que era una buena oportunidad para olvidar sus críticos problemas que tenia aquí.

En realidad su unico problema llevaba perfume de mujer…

Leon solo intentó entretenerse guardando sus pertenencias en la caja intentando esquivar cualquier tipo de recuerdo pero fue difícil sostener su repulsión cuando vio su foto del cual ella lo abrazaba de forma cariñosa. El joven giró hacia la otra cara de la fotografía donde ella con su propia letra le dedicó unas breves palabras cuando le habia regalado aquella foto.

_Te quiero esposo mio,nunca lo olvides. Helena._

Sabia que le hacia mal mirar siempre aquello pero era la unica manera de sentir cerca a lo que mas queria pero en cambio ella jamás le importó.

Guardó la fotografía en la misma caja sintiendo dos par de ojos que lo miraban desde la puerta. Este alzo su cabeza y sonrio hacia las dos mujeres que se notaban tristes y desanimadas.

-Ya parece que es un velorio.

-Ya deja esa foto, juro que cuando te descuides voy a quemarla. –Amenazó la joven rubia entrando al despacho acompañada de su amiga morena que asentía acompañando un "si" en protesta. –No es la única esposa que tienes.

-Disculpa, Ingrid y Ada son mis esposas, tú eres mi amante porque ya tienes novio. –Explicó esquivando el comentario ofensivo de su compañera.

-¿Podrías dejar de pensar en eso? Ya pasó hace mucho déjate de embromar y echarte la culpa.

-No puedo olvidar todo lo que vivimos. –Sin hacer contacto visual con ninguna de las dos solo se centró en guardar sus últimas cosas en la caja.

-Es pasado ya. –Dijo la chica morena de anteojos recibiendo la fulminadora mirada de su superior.

-Para mi no es fácil superarlo y listo. No quiero pelearme con ustedes, son las únicas amigas que me quedan.

-Cierto. Te vamos a extrañar.

-Hablan como si me voy a morir. –Hizo una mueca chistosa el rubio y se dirigió a ellas.

-Es que te vamos a necesitar ¿Quién va a ser el que me escuche cuando me pelee con Jake?.

-Sherry, no me parece una pelea cuando él te pregunto si te comiste toda la mayonesa. -Rodó los ojos la chica morena y el rubio soltó una alegre carcajada.

-Tiene razón Ingrid. -Chocó la palma de su mano junto a la de la chica.

-Vale vale no estamos hablando de las peleas con mi novio sino porque nuestro compañero nos abandona. -Fingió un llanto llevando su mano hacia su frente.

-Solo me iré por unos meses. -Sherry e Ingrid podían ser demasiado dramáticas y exageradas aveces. - además me vendrá bien salir de la cuidad y olvidarme un poco de esto.

Leon tomó la caja del escritorio carente de sus pertenencias que ahora se resguardaban en la caja de cartón.

-Voy a extrañar a la abogada mas cool de Washington. -Se refirió hacia Sherry que lo miraba con ternura. -Y a la secretaria más perfecta que me ha tocado. -Miró hacia Ingrid que lo miraba agradecida. -Tengo tu ultimo trabajo.

-Dime, ¿que debo hacer jefe mio?.

-Si la ven a mi ex y pregunta por mí por nada del mundo le digas que me salí de la cuidad.

-No diré nada. -La secretaria hizo un gesto de un cierre sobre sus labios.

-Y tú Sherry si ves que algo va mal me avisas. No quiero que corran peligro por mi culpa.

-Esa perra no me hará nada o le arranco sus mechas asquerosas como lo hizo Ada. -Exclamó con un gesto fruncido haciendo sonreír a Leon.

-Eso fue hace años.

-Cierto, hablando de Ada me acaba de llamar y dijo que te espera en el bar de siempre porque quiere despedirse de ti y fue una orden. –Exclamó en tono profesional Ingrid mientras que Leon asentía.

-De acuerdo, tengo tiempo voy a buscar a Rambo y las cosas y voy una rato allí.

-Aw extrañaremos a Rambo. –Hizo una expresión lastimosa Sherry mientras abrazaba a su compañera.

-Lo sé, él también los extrañará. Bueno chicas debo irme que la caja pesa.

-Adiós jefazo. –Saludó con desgano la chica al igual que Sherry que hacia un puchero.

Leon las miró por última vez mientras salía de su , ahora, ex despacho para salir de allí no sin antes recibir los aplausos de sus colegas.

* * *

Entró al bar disfrutando el aroma a café que tanto le gustaba, con su mirada buscó a su amiga y esta agitó su brazo sentada en el mismo lugar donde siempre se sentaban contando sus anécdotas de siempre.

-Pensé que te irías sin despedirte de mí. –Se cruzó de brazos la mujer de origen asiático hacia Leon que se encogía de hombros y luego sonrió al ver que su café con leche estaba sobre la mesa, era increíble que ella supiera lo que le gustaba.

-Poco café y mucha leche. Como siempre, veo que eres atenta a mis gustos. –Comentó sorprendido mientras ella sonreía a través de su taza.

-Te conozco desde los diez años, se todo de ti. –Murmuró mirando su gesto tierno que le dedicaba. -¿Cuánto tiempo nos abandonaras?.

-¿Tú también te pondrás melancólica como Sherry e Ingrid?. –Alzó una ceja.

-Solo pregunto.

-No sé, puedo llegar a quedarme un año como mucho pero tranquila, vendré algunos días aquí por mamá y Liv.

-¿Con quién trabajas?. –Indagó ella mirando su taza del líquido negro.

-Chris Redfield, hace un par de años trabajamos juntos en Los Ángeles y me pidió ayuda.

-Redfield…Redfield. –Dijo reiteradas veces pensativa. –Ese apellido me suena de algún lado.

-Tiene una hermana. –Interrumpió sus pensamientos Leon y Ada agrandó sus ojos.

-Sí, Claire lo sé la conozco es detestable esa chica. En Boston trabajamos juntas hace tiempo y fue horrible.

-No sabía que la conocías.

-Yo tampoco ¿De dónde la conoces?.

-Hace dos meses le gané un juicio. –Con gesto triunfante sonrió hacia su amiga que aplaudía.

-Al fin alguien que le pone los puntos a esa loca.

-Lo bueno es que Chris al parecer no sabe que yo le gané a su hermanita querida. –Dio un sorbo a su café y relamió sus labios. –Así que le daré una linda sorpresita.

-Quisiera ver su cara. –Comenzó a reír pero luego se quedó en silencio al ver que Leon ya se ponía de pie. -¿Ya te vas?.

-Sí, es que tengo a Rambo en el auto y odia estar solo.

-¿Dejaste al pobre animal encerrado en el auto?. –Se sorprendió la chica pero a la vez le dedicó una mala mirada.

-Tranquila, está bien le puse música pero quiero llegar temprano allí e instalarme bien.

-De acuerdo. No pierdas contacto con nosotras y recuerda que en unas semanas yo también iré allí para acosarte.

-Me haces recordar a alguien.

-Puedo ser peor que la persona que imaginas. –Lo miró seriamente pero él sabía perfectamente que estaba bromeando, era el humor raro de su mejor amiga.

-No me asustas Ada.

-Ya verás.

-Te quiero, cuando llegue del viaje te aviso que estoy bien. –Le dio un simple beso en su mejilla.

-Ok, bye. –Lo saludó observando como su amigo se alejaba del lugar mientras que ella pensaba en cómo iba a aguantar estar algunas semanas sin él.

* * *

**_Y aca la actualizacion de hoy, un poco larga pero necesaria asi ya arrancamos con todo el capitulo 3!._**

**_Primero en principal voy a dejar cosas en claro._**

**_La primera es que espero que se haya notado el raro comportamiento de Claire, no es muy comun verla así pero me encanta adaptarla de esa forma, son cosas que no soy muy habituales en FF _**

**_La segunda, Abby es un hermoso personaje mio y cumple la funcion de "Lleva y trae" de Claire y como es de esperarse será su confidente. Abigail me parece un buen personaje, divertido, torpe e inocente para su papel ademas de que cuando la vayan conociendo la amarán como yo sdsjdksa mi nena c: Ok tambien dejaré su modelo que algunos la conocerán porque es Emilia Attias pero utilicé su look del año 2007/ 2008._**

**_La tercera, Muchos se habran quedado sorprendidos por Leon primero por su dulzura y trato hacia las chicas, por Helena y peor por Ada porque deben pensar que Ada era la que andaba con él. mm no, odio meter a Ada en los asuntos de corazon roto a Leon asi que le dí otro aspecto para salvar la reputación de Wong en los fans Cleon que están acostumbrados a verla como la "Perra malvada del fic"_**

**_La cuarta es que Angélica existe y vive en frente de mi casa xD me inspire en mi adorada vecina Mary, la conozco desde muy chiquita y siempre cuando salgo al patio de mi casa me espia de la ventana de su casa. Asi que me inspiré en ella xD._**

**_Y la quinta es que amo el chocolate marroc :D_**

**_Creo que no tengo nada mas que decir xD_**

**_Ahora voy a responder sus reviews :D_**

**_Alice-aludd: Hola y gracias por leer mi historia te lo agradezco mucho y dale un abrazo enorme a Nicole jaja._**

**_Stacy Adler: Holaa jaja aw mi lectora favorita xD necesitaba comentarios como los tuyos, ahora estoy en la etapa donde me vuelvo obsesiva con mi narración, de hecho se me complica mas narrarlo en tercera persona que en primera o.O. En fin hablando de Chris y Jessica mas adelante se conocen las razones, pero ahora todo es un misterio. Gracias por todo Mire c:  
_**

**_AdrianaMontes:Jajaja gracias, la narracion en primera persona me va mejor xD, bueno con Chris y Jessica ya veras xD Sii, Chris es un dulce caballero :,) en cuanto a Angelica sí, es hiper molesta como podras ver jaja saludos amiga._**

**_megustaelpan: Tefi! jaja hace mil años que no hablamos pero ando sin tiempo querida T.T bueno lo hice en primera persona por esa razon, para omitir informacion y dejar misterio jajaja gracias, no sabes cuanto extraño Love Of My Life todavia estoy devastada sin mi Madeleine T.T extraño a mi mocosa pero lo superaré con este fic jaja saludos._**

**_name:Holaaa jaja si he vuelto para quedarme(? gracias por el apoyo :3_**

**_NicoleNivans: Ehh mi alumna NO TE DUERMAS MIERDA QUE TE ESTOY CONTESTANDO EL REVIEW Ay me acabas de decir que te vas que lastima xD y preparate para el raro Cleon que se viene :D_**

**_Maca Revil: Maca :c hace dias que no hablamos perdon T.T gracias por todo se que tengo que mejorar pero estoy dispuesta a hacerlo. Viva el valenfield!_**

**_Ary Valentine: Sí, la verdad siempre quise un fic libre sin Bsaa ni bows ni esas cosas y me parece bastante interesante cambiar esa tematica ademas de sus personalidades, esta bueno jugar con ese tipo de cosas sin abusar tampoco. Si entendiste bien, ellos terminaron su relacion pero ya te enteraras el por qué xD Gracias por todo y tus consejos que valen oro para mí y tengo que seguir mordiendote pero los examens me lo imponen T.T gracias Ary :3_**

**_pinkira: Hola mi turrix ah, bueno no presisamente un Grey pero... tiene semejanzas (Este no ata a la cama a una chica) xD pero bueno, Si Ian vuelve con Nina rompo algo (No tiene nada que ver pero queria hacerte acordar) xD_**

**_TenienteChambers: Awww si, me acuerdo que lo escribimos en la plaza cuando nos rateamos del colegio y vos escribiste "Claire? asdlksjadsa" juro que hasta el dia de hoy me sigo riendo como el primer dia, gracias por apoyarme estupida aunque me cagues a pedo ah. Si, Aca tenes a Abby tanto que jodias y es mi nena no te olvides... El otro personaje (secreto) lo compartimos lalala ok me calmo te quiero chau._**

**_Ok ya respondí todos xD, no voy a dar una fecha exacta de cuando actualizo pero, puede ser que actualice cada dos semanas asi que aviso porque tengo tiempos indefinidos_**

_**Saludos y hasta la proxima semana los amo y gracias por todo.**_

_**Atte: Naty.**_


	3. No me llames Frutillita

**Holaaaaaaa! Milagro de todos los santos pude actualizar T.T en serio mil perdones por el retraso, no suelo tardar tanto para actualizar y creo que merecen una explicación concreta.**

**Hace un mes exacto tuve una horrible semana de puros examenes de los cuales me la pasé estudiando. Obviamente me desquité de ellos pero mi cabeza al estudiar tanto colapsó, fueron dos semanas sin escribir absolutamente nada de lo cual me dio un nuevo y horrible bloqueo literario. Es normal en mí, me suele pasar cada seis meses XD pero bueno aca estoy, por momentos mi cabeza esta de acuerdo y me ayuda a narrar como hoy :3**

**Los dejo con el capítulo que tanto esperaban (? **

**Disfruten : )**

**Capítulo 3: No me llames Frutillita.**

Todo estaba en su lugar, intentó dejar todo acomodando hasta el último detalle. Por alguna razón se sentía una intrusa allí dentro pero no había nada de malo preparar una sorpresa. Además ella tenía las llaves, era un buen argumento para su defensa en prevención a lo que dudó. No creía que su novio iba a enojarse por una simple sorpresa con ese gran significado para ella.

Puso un poco de música para abandonar el silencio de la sala mientras que se recostaba de manera cansada sobre el sofá negro.

Lo que uno hacía por amor… por ejemplo cocinar.

La cocina no era el fuerte de Abigail de hecho la evitaba cada vez que podía, cuando tenía cenas con Piers él era el que cocinaba o simplemente pedían una pizza. La palabra cocinar no estaba en el vocabulario de la chica.

Sin embargo puso su mejor empeño en preparar algo simple pero que pero que satisfaga al estómago y al parecer todo estaba en orden. Si bien seguir una receta le pareció absurdo debía admitir que para la primera vez la carne asada quedó de maravilla a simple vista aunque juró nunca más cocinar al ver el duro trabajo que hizo por más de tres horas donde la cocina era un completo desastre.

Esperaba que valiera la pena todo esto, al fin al cabo lo valía por el gran e intenso sentimiento que la atraía hacia su amado.

Su celular vibró reiteradas veces y fatigosamente atendió la llamada.

-Zoey. –Atendió de forma cortante largando un bostezo.

-Abbys, que raro tú no atendiendo las llamadas estaba preocupada ¿No has visto las llamadas perdidas que te dejé?.

-Hmm no. –Respondió cansina. –Es que estaba ocupada y no revisé el celular, perdón.

-No pasa nada linda.- sonó dulce la joven por la línea. - Por tu voz estas agotada ¿Mucho baile verdad?.

-Ojalá, de hecho pensaba que el baile era mucho más cansador que cocinar fueron las peores horas de mi vida cocinando. –Se quejó la ojiverde escuchando la alegre carcajada de su amiga.

-¿Cocinando? Eso no es nada, yo cocino todos los días, cuando te cases lo harás todos los días de tu vida.

-Ni me digas eso. –Horrorizada se reincorporó sobre el sofá. –Es que cumplo un año con Piers y quería sorprenderlo.

-No lo intoxiques al pobre chico. –Bromeó la chica imaginando el gesto fruncido de su amiga.

-¿A qué has llamado?. –Ignoró el comentario de Zoey centrándose en otro tipo de charla.

-Vengo a hacerte una propuesta.

-¿Cuál?.

-Es que bueno ¿Recuerdas que soy profesora en un instituto de danzas no?.

-Sí, claro.

-Bueno, voy a ausentarme unos meses porque. -Hizo una pausa. –Espera, prométeme que no gritaras como sueles hacer.

-Lo juro. –Cruzó sus dedos.

-Estoy embarazada. –Anunció la joven con una inmensa alegría apartando su oído del teléfono al escuchar un grito de Abigail.

-¡Dios mío Zoey! te felicito. –Intentó dominar sus impulsos pero fueron inevitables gritando a través de la línea.

-Menos mal que prometiste que no ibas a gritar… en fin solo quería proponerte que seas mi reemplazo.

-¿Qué? ¿yo? Estas loca, jamás fui profesora de nada. –Dijo disgustada sobre la idea absurda que le proponían.

-Abby, vamos es fácil bailas desde los diez años es lo básico son niñas pequeñas de siete a doce años.

-No sé es que jamás lo intente y…

-Al menos inténtalo yo confío en ti ¿Quién me explicaba los pasos cuando éramos niñas y la bruja de nuestra profesora no explicaba dos veces? Entendía más contigo que con ella.

-Zoey…

-Por favor. –La interrumpió sonando elocuente. - Dejaré que lo pienses y nos reunimos para hablarlo mejor ¿si?.

-Lo pensaré.

-Ahora te dejo tranquila con tu aniversario.

-Gracias y cuida de ese bebé, te quiero mucho. –Simuló un beso sonoro con sus labios y terminó la llamada.

Nuevamente se recostó sobre el sofá cerrando sus ojos notando su cansancio, instintivamente llevó sus manos cubriendo su cara.

¿Ella enseñando a bailar a niñas? Era algo que no podía imaginárselo pero sí lo había pensado en varias ocasiones .Tenía cursos y seminarios por doquier, estaba más que capacitada para cumplir ese requisito pero por alguna extraña razón jamás había enseñado.

Su tío siempre le dijo que debería enfrentarse a lo nuevo, a las oportunidades y emociones era algo que siempre lo recordaba con certeza. Tal vez no sería tan malo como parecía. Sin embargo ser profesora no era tarea fácil ni tampoco alumna eso lo sabía y lo sufrió en carne propia desde su niñez junto con sus primeros pasos de baile.

El sonido de las llaves atravesando el rabillo de la puerta irrumpió sus recuerdos de lo cual hizo que se levantara audazmente del sofá y se asentase su falda acampanada de tiro alto a la vez que su largo cabello dorado lo arreglaba como podía creando una de sus mejores sonrisas al verlo atravesar por la puerta.

Piers al verla admiró su sonrisa y sus ojos verdes color esmeralda comenzaban a brillar señalando la barra de la cocina adornado con velas junto con los cubiertos dignos de una cena.

-Que linda sorpresa. –La saludó con un delicado beso mientras que la chica rodeaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello esperando otro tipo de palabra algo que notó el joven. -¿Qué?.

-¿No recuerdas que día es hoy?. –Inquirió con una simpática sonrisa muy característica de ella.

-Cierto. –La soltó llevando su mano hacia su cabeza. –Es tu cumpleaños y el de Abdiel ¡Hay que saludarlo a él también! Feliz cumpleaños.

La chica abrió su boca con espanto al escuchar aquello y no sabía si tomar el cuchillo cerca de la barra y asesinarlo o simplemente largarse de allí cuanto antes.

Él, en cambio al notar su expresión se rascó la cabeza intentando salir de la incómoda situación.

-No, espera no es tu cumpleaños. –La señaló convencido tranquilizándose al ver su sonrisa con normalidad. –Tu cumpleaños y el de Abdiel es en Junio.

-Piers, mi cumpleaños y el de Abdiel es en mayo. –Se cruzó de brazos y ahora comenzaba a enojarse, Piers lo notó cuando alzó una ceja y movía su pie izquierdo impaciente.

-Ah pero erré un mes. –Dijo optimista recibiendo la pésima mirada de su novia.

-Entonces supongo que no recuerdas la fecha de hoy…

-No.

-Nuestro aniversario idiota, ya un año.

El chico no supo que decir pero al notar la espera de su novia llevó sus manos involuntariamente hacia su sien, lamentándose por haber olvidado la fecha tan importante que los unía, la fecha de la cual juraron amor eterno y esas cosas que el amor te transformaba y te hacia prometer.

-Perdón. –Cohibido, se dirigió hacia su chica de la cual solo esquivó el roce que intentaba planear sin éxito. –Perdón, en serio. Me olvidé es que el trabajo me tiene a mil por hora y me olvido de las cosas.

-Piers.

-No te enojes, sé lo que significa para ti y también para mí. Estoy contento en serio. –Aprovechando la primera mirada que le dedicó la joven tomó su mano dejando un suave beso en su sensible piel. –Te amo ¿Lo sabes?.

La muchacha sonrió sin retenerse ante su enojo. Era comprensible lo que decía, ella también se olvidaba las cosas de hecho Chris le había recordado su primer año juntos hacia dos semanas atrás cuando recordaron en una cena donde Piers se le había declarado demostrando los efectos que le surgían cada vez que la veía y ante ese recuerdo valioso no tenía necesidad de enojarse. Lo quería así. Tonto, cariñoso, divertido y olvidadizo con las fechas y/o cosas. Esas fueron las cosas que le encantaron desde el primer momento en el chico.

-No puedo enojarme contigo. –Mordió su labio inferior uniendo su cuerpo pequeño al de él en un tierno abrazo acompañado de un beso apasionado demostrando su afecto mutuo. –Yo también te amo. –Susurró con su dulzura acariciando la áspera mejilla de Piers. –Necesitas afeitarte.

-¿No me quieres peludo? Sería un osito.

-Un osito que me lastima. –Le dedicó un puchero y tomados de la mano se acomodaron sobre la barra de la cocina.

-No mientas nena ¿A quién le pagaste para que cocinara?. –Arqueó una ceja.

-¡Lo hice yo!. –Chilló. –Lo juro.

-Haré que te creo. –Sirvió un poco de vino y luego recibió la copa de ella que se ofrecía. -¿Alguna novedad que me tenga que enterar?.

-Zoey. –Dijo y luego de darle un sorbo a su vino prosiguió. –Está embarazada.

-No sé quién es Zoey, tienes tantas amigas que no las distingo solo a Claire que la veo todo los días y esa Tifanny.

Tyfanny no es mi amiga, es mi prima. –Arrugó su nariz negando con su cabeza.-Zoey es mi compañera de danzas desde que prácticamente tengo memoria, es la chica que me regaló un desayuno en mi cumpleaños anterior.

-Ah… la recuerdo. –Asintió, aunque a decir verdad no recordaba a esa mujer. No recordaba a casi nadie del entorno amistoso de su novia, no por despistado como solía ser sino que al ser tan sociable tenia literalmente amigos por todos lados a los que Piers denominada "Amistades talentosas" , era la categoría de la cual esta chica Zoey pertenecía.

-Bueno, ella es profesora de danzas árabes y con el tema de que está embarazada se tomará un tiempo y me pidió que la reemplazara ¿Tú qué opinas?.

-Me parece bien, eres muy talentosa Abby, te lo digo siempre. Estás capacitada para enseñar y lo sabes porque para mí eres la mejor.

-Solo dices eso porque eres mi novio. –Frunció el entrecejo pero su gesto se desvaneció de ternura. –Eres un tierno. Pero no sé, siento que me falta algo para estar allí en frente enseñando.

-No te falta nada. –comentó saboreando exquisita cena. –Eso es miedo e inseguridad, algo que una excelente bailarina como tú no lo debería tener, no te pongas a pensar que lo harás mal es peor además de los errores se aprenden. Y tu amiguita. –Zarandeó su mano sin recordar su nombre.

-Zoey.

-Esa. –Señaló. –Está muy segura como para encargarte a ti a sus alumnas, para mi deberías hacerlo no puede decir que lo harás mal si no lo has intentado.

Ella bajó la vista pensativa por varios segundo encontrando lógica en las palabras de Piers que sin palabras devoraba la cena, eran tantas las cavilaciones que pasaban a través de su mente retorcida que no había probado siquiera un bocado de su prosaica cena. Pero todo lo que dijo era cierto, era como si Piers cayó del cielo para convencerla a dar sus pasos hacia delante enfrentando sus inseguridades. Abigail, como toda bailarina, era insegura. En algunos casos no sabía si lo hacía bien o mal y eso le jugaba muchísimo en contra. Ni hablar en su adolescencia donde prácticamente fue explotada hasta que literalmente sus pies sangraran sobre los pisos encerados en su ballet anterior pensando si servía para este tipo de cosas. Al tiempo tan solo se fortaleció, pensando en ella ni siquiera en el grupo dándole una sensación segura de sí misma que en consecuencia le trajo nuevamente la inseguridad por los malos tratos de supuestas "Compañeras". Literalmente Abigail vivió ( o para ser más específica) bailó toda su vida insegura. Sin embargo su cabeza había hecho un _Click. _Sufriendo o no era una profesional en el baile, podría sonar egocéntrico de su parte pero reconocía que había avanzado, que sus horas bailando frente al espejo valían la pena, que su infancia pasara solamente sobre telones y escenario o lo más gracioso, correr a la salida del colegio de mano de su madre que con apuros y apretada en el tiempo la llevaba a sus ensayos. Tal vez no sería nada malo, tal vez no estaría mal demostrar lo que a ella le hubiese ver en sus ensayos en su época de pubertad. Ella sabía lo que querían las alumnas… porque lo era y lo es.

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué?. –Alzó su vista el joven con una sonrisa.

-Por dejar de lado el miedo. –Estiró su mano hacia la de él entrelazándola.

* * *

Era un tanto incómodo encontrarse allí, sentada sobre el cómodo asiento intentando relajar su tensa espalda al sentir su penetrante mirada azul y profesional. Volver a trabajar era un incentivo a una buena y gran oportunidad pero también resultaba sumamente extraño trabajar para la perfección que tenía frente a sus ojos. Apenas prestaba atención desde que había entrado a su despacho, solamente asentía como tonta mirando cada detalle de su imponente figura a la vez que sus labios se movían de forma apetitosa ante cada palabra y sus ojos brillaban de manera especial cuando unía su mirada con la de ella.

-Tal como yo lo veo tu eres mi contacto con el mundo exterior, la impresión de las personas sobre mí empieza contigo. –Salió de su asiento caminando alrededor de su despacho con lentitud demostrando su seguridad, pero eran pasos largos y no le costó demasiado llegar donde Jill se encontraba sentada observándolo como él se sentaba encima de su escritorio estando más cerca de ella, pero se lo notaba muy profesional en lo que decía o al menos la chica no quería pensar que era un simple coqueteo. - Serás dura si es necesario, complaciente cuando se pueda, serás acertada puntual y nunca hagas promesas que no puedas cumplir. El uniforme simple, elegante, impecable.

-¿Y ahora como estoy? . –Se señaló a sí misma esperando la opinión de su nuevo superior del cual la escaneó intensamente con sus ojos apreciando su cuerpo escondido sobre la falda negra y su blusa gris. Ya se había acostumbrado verla vestida como una niña revoltosa y a Chris le gustó saber que al menos elegía bien su vestimenta a la hora de trabajar.

-Así estas bien. –Sonrió hacia la castaña que se ponía de pie ignorando el gesto.

-¿Necesitas algo?.

-Un café, sin azúcar.

-De acuerdo. –Le dio la espalda sin vacilar.

Oh, su primera orden. Hacía ya una semana que conocía a este tipo y ya estaba dándole ordenes pero ¿Por qué quejarse? Era su nuevo jefe que por cierto era capaz de cumplir cualquier orden y no hablaba en términos laborales.

-Jill, espera.

-¿Qué? . –Incapaz de soltar su mano del picaporte dispuesta a salir giró su cabeza para dirigirse a él.

-Suerte con tu puesto, espero no volverte loca.

-Ya lo haces. –Murmuró dándose la vuelta pero luego tapó su boca al escuchar un quejido de él. Giró sobre si misma espantada para enfrentarlo admirando su sensual expresión sorprendida. –Quiero decir que eres un loco ¿Qué clase de persona toma café amargo? Dios, yo le pongo mil kilos de azúcar. –Reparó la situación escuchando a su interior suspirar con tranquilidad y fuera de peligro.

-No soy normal, deberías saberlo.

-Yo tampoco. –Comentó. –Pero lo anormal es divertido. –Sonrió con nerviosismo saliendo de allí lo antes posible.

Una vez fuera de peligro encaminó hacia la pequeña y equipada cocina del estudio con un característico color marrón, las encimeras de madera y las alacenas de madera pintada con barniz no daba ánimos ni siquiera para hacer un simple café, peor aún era almorzar allí al ver la mesa ,también, de madera caoba y varias sillas. Preferiría mil veces comer en su escritorio. La poca iluminación tampoco ayudaba en darle un toque positivo a la sala.

A decir verdad estaba acostumbrada a los colores vivos. Un claro ejemplo era la fábrica donde había colores alegres en cada rincón dignos de un lugar donde se creaban las golosinas más vendidas y deliciosas del país. Pero este era su nuevo lugar, y le guste o no debía adaptarse con ello.

Una vez hecho el café cumplió con su orden entregándole a Chris su pedido y luego fue directo hacia su escritorio, estaba a gusto con él al saber que la computadora que tenía para ella era muchísimo mejor que la anterior, eso era un punto merecido y su trabajo seria muchísimo más fácil.

Aburrida, ingresó a su casilla de mail interesándose al ver un nuevo mensaje.

_De: Molly Black._

_Asunto: Suerte._

_Ow Mily me contó que trabajas para un abogado ¿Cómo no me has contado nada? Me ofendiste :c en fin suerte amiga y ojala no te acose y si esta bueno pues… ya sabes ; )_

_¿Cómo van las cosas aquí? Nada, en general todos evitan el asunto y peor el idiota de Bloom. Sandra como era de suponerse renunció al otro día que te marchaste y por cierto tienes un grupo de fans llamado "Las Jillitas" por poner en orden a la perra y al Bloom y yo lidero ese grupo :3_

_Debemos vernos, te extraño a ti y a tu hermana. Cuando tenga tiempo te llamaré y arreglamos para vernos y ponernos al día ¿Te parece? Te quiero mucho y saludos a tu hermana._

Jill sonrió frente al monitor al leer el mensaje de su ex compañera, iba a extrañar sus chistes y de hecho le parecía gracioso el "Club de fans".

-¿Tú eres la secretaria nueva?.

Esa voz dulce y femenina la quitó de su trance inclinando su cabeza hacia arriba encontrando a una chica pelirroja, su cabello estaba atado firmemente en un moño. Sus ojos eran de un color como el hielo. Aquella chica sonrió simpática y extendió su mano para presentarse.

-Soy Claire, la hermana de Chris.

-Soy Jill. –Estrechó su mano entre el escritorio asintiendo hacia la chica. –No sabía que Chris tenía una hermana.

-Desgraciadamente lo soy. –Rodó sus ojos con gracia. –Pero bueno espero que te acostumbres a él, a veces es insoportable.

-Uno se acostumbra.

-Tal cual.

-¡Pero que linda la nueva secretaria!. –Una figura quien Jill no pudo ver con claridad empujó a Claire para luego abrazarla por el cuello notando la muy mala mirada que le dirigió, ahora, al joven moreno que sonreía como adolescente hacia la muchacha.

-Tranquilízate. –Se quejó la pelirroja soltándose. –Es Jill.

-Soy Carlos Oliveira. –Se presentó con voz coqueta a la vez que le daba un beso en la mano de la joven cuando la estiró para estrechar el saludo formalmente y aquello tomó por sorpresa a la castaña.

-Perdón, es un baboso ¿no?. –Alzó las cejas la joven.

-Es caballeroso que es distinto. –Respondió ella riendo a la vez que el hombre.

-¿Cómo te quedo el ojo Redfield? .-le sacó la lengua y luego recibió un golpe por parte de su colega. –Bueno, me voy a trabajar.

-Sí, yo también suerte.

Claire tomó del brazo a su compañero que no le quitaba la mirada a la chica que volvía a mirar la computadora con atención arrastrándolo hasta el pasillo donde no se permitía la vista a la muchacha.

Entretanto, Jill volvió a releer el mensaje varias veces y luego se animó a contestar.

_Para:Molly Black._

_Asunto:Perdon! _

_Mil perdones es que no sé en qué pensaba, eres la única que siempre se preocupó por mí._

_La verdad mi jefe está buenísimo pero no voy a sobrepasarme con él lo prometo, juro controlarme : )_

_Aww ¿Tengo fans y no lo sabía? Los extraño a todos pero bueno… es una nueva etapa para mí todo esto ojala no perdamos contacto. En cuanto a vernos tendré que ordenarme yo con los horarios y podríamos arreglar además Emily está rara, media estúpida ¿A ti te contó algo? Pero blah, seguramente me lo terminará contando ¿No?._

_Tengo que dejarte, estoy contestando el Mail en medio del trabajo._

_Pd: Yo también te quiero mucho._

_Bye._

Captó una presencia cerca de ella mientras cerraba su correó y lo concluyó cuando miró hacia el frente llevándose el susto de su vida. ¿Asustarse en el primer día de trabajo? ¿Por qué? Era una idiota.

-¿Soy un monstruo y no lo sé?. –Dijo, el hombre quien tenía al frente apoyando su codo sobre el escritorio.

-Perdón, son los nervios es mi primer día de secretaria aquí. Es hasta que me acostumbre.

-Bueno , si te sirve de consuelo también es mi primer día aquí.-Comentó el joven simpáticamente , Jill lo observó y si , tenía pinta de abogado trajeado pero aun así podía decir que era bastante simpático. –Soy Leon Kennedy.

-Soy Jill.

Una vez presentados Chris apareció sobre el pasillo, al ver a Leon se dirigió a él saludándolo en un típico abrazo machista del cual se dijeron un par de burlas y rieron, el recién llegado murmuró algo que la castaña no supo entender a Chris que asentía varias veces al mirarla. Un par de segundos más tarde se separaron para hablar normalmente.

-Te felicito por el juicio ganado. –Dijo con sinceridad Chris dándole una palmada en la espalda. –Me dijeron que era bastante complicada la cosa.

-Bueno , tu hermana es muy buena abogada.

-¿Le ganaste el juicio a mi hermana?. –Sin descaro comenzó a reír hacia el rubio que no sabía cómo tomar esa situación. –Dios esto será genial cuando mi hermana te cruce.

-Tu hermana no me asusta para nada.

-Claro que no, déjala que hable sola como siempre. –Concluyó. -Venga, tenemos que charlar.

Sin decir nada, salieron del hall dejando a una Jill pensativa por la reciente charla escuchada ¿Claire perdedora y enojada? Bueno, no conocía a la chica hacia menos de una hora que la había conocido pero le parecía una chica abierta y segura de lo que decía no parecía tonta como para perder juicios pero como no era abogada lo mejor era no opinar.

* * *

Era un día agradable para Claire, la paz reinaba la mañana que en consecuencia le daba tranquilidad a ella para seguir con todo su trabajo restante y las citas que tenía en el transcurso del día.

Pensó un poco en la nueva persona que ayudaría a Chris en el caso, de hecho estaba muy ansioso sobre su llegada ¿Acaso era el presidente de los Estados Unidos por tantas ansias?. Pero era mejor decir "si" para fingir escucharlo. De hecho no le prestaba atención mínima cuando hablaba de su nuevo compañero desde ayer.

La canción de Queen resonó en su celular y rápidamente atendió sin mirar la llamada dejando de lado sus archivos que leía.

-¿Hola?.

-Mi queridísima Claire ¿Cómo estás?. –La voz masculina hizo que la alegría la inundara y tapara su boca con su mano por la sorpresa.

-Dios, pensé que te habías olvidado de mí ¿Por qué mierda no me contestas los mails y a Chris sí?. Odio eso. –Se quejó molesta ante su amigo que suspiraba a través del teléfono.

-No me olvidé, el trabajo me mantiene ocupado.

-Dylan, yo también estoy ocupada y te contesto, pero ya está no quiero pelear contigo ¿Cómo te va en Francia?. –Preguntó con emoción hacia su amigo que se quedó en silencio por algunos segundos.

-Bien, pero volveré a Estados Unidos.

-¿Por qué?.

-La verdad es un buen puesto, amo cocinar aquí y todo pero la verdad estar sin Violet se me parte el corazón a pedazos. La extraño demasiado. –Explicó el chico. Claire al escuchar eso soltó un simple "Ow". Su mejor amigo siempre tan romántico y pasional con las personas a quien le atraía. Pero sabía que su novia era un buen partido, de hecho le caía fenomenal la chica que lo encantó desde el primer momento.

-Tengo ganas de golpearte por la situación y el puesto que estás perdiendo allí pero no puedo decirte nada. Confío en tus decisiones y me parece que si para ti es correcto para mí también lo es.

-Gracias. –Dijo con ternura como solía hacer. -Le voy a proponer matrimonio. –Comentó seguro de lo decía y la chica solamente enmudeció.

-Eh… espera… ¿Estás seguro?.

-Es esa la razón por la cual dejo mi puesto,volveré , le pido matrimonio y paso el resto de mi vida con ella.

-Hombres como tú ya no quedan es muy romántico, yo odio el romanticismo pero queda tierno en ti . –Con ternura la chica hablaba mientras con su mano libre involuntariamente abrazaba una carpeta. –Ojalá todo vaya bien entre ustedes, me encanta verlos juntos ¿Cuándo vuelves?.

-En unas horas, de hecho estoy esperando mi vuelo. Estoy en el aeropuerto.

-¿Qué?.- Sobresaltó sobre su asiento. -Mierda tú sí que no pierdes el tiempo.

-Soy ansioso y lo sabes ¿Allí cómo va todo?.

-Bien, las cosas cambiaron. La idiota de Sally renunció a Chris y ahora tenemos secretaria nueva, parece súper modelo pero me cayó bien.

-Va a llover, alguien te cae bien en la vida mi odiosita.

-Cállate, tengo que cortarte. –Al escuchar un golpe sobre la puerta escuchó una queja de su receptor del cual le dijo un adiós y luego la llamaba cuando saliera del vuelo. –Pasa.

Jill apareció detrás de la puerta llevando un mechón de pelo acompañando una sonrisa para la abogada.

-Chris quiere verte, hay una reunión por Leon. –Al notar el gesto farragoso de la chica aclaró. –El nuevo.

-¿Dijiste Leon?. –Se puso de pie alarmante saliendo de su asiento notándose nerviosa.

-Hmm sí.

-Creo que voy a desmayarme. –Llevó su mano hacia su frente intentando calmarse.

¿Por qué se perseguía? Tal vez no era la persona que pensaba que era, el mundo estaba lleno de hombres llamados Leon. El destino no podía ser tan injusto con ella como para cruzárselo todos los días ¿verdad?.

-¿Todo en orden?. –Inquirió Jill preocupada ante la reacción de Claire.

-Sí, disculpa. –Negó con su cabeza dejando de lado su carpeta en su escritorio saliendo del despacho siguiendo los pasos de Jill.

Cada paso que daba su corazón latía con más velocidad pensando en cualquier momento que iba a explotar de la ira. El hecho de recordar la cara satisfactoria al terminar el juicio hizo despertar un instinto asesino en su interior como ahora pero solo sonrió hacia la secretaria que la miraba con susto y en plan de tranquilizarla le habló sobre el ardiente clima veraniego caminando por los pasillos.

La primera en ingresar a la sala de reuniones fue Jill que saludó con un ademán general a algunos a quien no había visto la cara anteriormente.

En el campo de visión de la pelirroja apareció Rebecca en una extremidad de la mesa, a su lado Piers que jugaba son sus manos desinteresadamente. Por otro lado Carlos que babeaba por Jill pero su mirada se petrificó sobre una persona en especial. Su pesadilla estaba allí, mirándola con diversión y arrogancia como solía hacer y eso hizo que su sangre hirviera. Tratando de calmarse abrazó el brazo de Jill haciendo el único contacto visual con su hermano que intentaba reir.

_¿Qué le parece gracioso?._

-Por fin llegan.-Exclamó Chris feliz al ver la reacción de su hermana que se ponía roja de ira.-Bueno primero en principal cada vez somos más , primero Jill la secretaria nueva.-La señaló mientras que gentilmente asentía en cortesía.- Y me siento muy contento de tenerlo en el equipo a Leon Kennedy, Claire supongo que lo conoces.

-¿¡Que mierda hace el aquí!?.-Gritó más que enojada Claire a punto de revolear todo literalmente de su lugar , tanto fue el grito de la joven que todos se aparataron incluso Jill que fue hacia un rincón.

-Claire suficiente tienes con tu tra…

-Ay claro. -Soltó una descarada carcajada irónica irrumpiendo a su hermano.-Porque este idiota me haya ganado un juicio ya soy una inservible ¿verdad?.

-En realidad lo eres. -Agregó Leon riendo satisfactoriamente burlándose de la chica que rugió. –Huy, parece que a alguien le vino la regla.

-Tu cierra el pico o te parto el cuello.-Amenazó la chica señalándolo con el dedo índice para luego dirigirse a su hermano escuchando el _Ohh_ de sus compañeros.-¿Por qué no me pediste ayuda a mí? ¿Por qué el? ¿Me lo hiciste apropósito?.

-Cabeza de frutilla ,tu hermano necesita gente PRO-FE-SIO-NAL. -Exclamó el rubio aun en plan de sacar de sus cabales a Claire que arrugaba la nariz remangando su blusa.

-Cállate o lo lamentaras Barbie mal hecha ¡Y no soy cabeza de frutilla!. –Vociferó defendiéndose y luego tomo un respiro en plan de tranquilizarse.

-Claro que no, además recién me entero lo que pasó, sea lo que sea estará aquí te guste o no.-Se defendió Chris , a veces su hermana era detestable, horriblemente histérica ,competitiva y ni hablar de lo malhumorada que era.

-¿Sabes qué? Vete al carajo Christopher quédate con tu grupito.-Rechistó retirándose de la sala haciendo que Jill sin saber que hacer la siguiera para tranquilizarla.

Un silencio incómodo se formó en la sala, Leon miró a sus compañeros conteniendo la risa. Chris parecía normal ante la vergonzosa situación y los demás simplemente no encontraban palabras justas para tomar una iniciativa de olvidar el vergonzoso encuentro.

-Bienvenido Leon. –Susurró Rebecca intentando de salir con éxito de la situación. Espero que no mueras degollado por Claire.

-No te preocupes, no vengo a hacer amistades sino a trabajar. Para mí no es problema ignorarla. –Llevando sus manos a sus bolsillos, Leon respondió con normalidad.

-Ya sabemos cómo es Claire con todos, para nosotros es normal. –Comentó Piers. –De hecho la mayoría le tiene miedo por enfrentarla a veces.

-Dejala que hable sola, al fin al cabo después se le pasa. –Se encogió de hombros llevando sus manos a sus bolsillos el castaño. –Mejor comencemos con los detalles ¿Les parece? No hay que perder tiempo.

Todos asintieron tomando asiento sobre la mesa comentando desde el comienzo cada detalle del caso mientras que Leon intentaba olvidar sobre el enojo de Claire. Tenía su día asegurado con esa chica.

* * *

Un estrepitoso portazo derramó toda la furia de la pelirroja que tomaba asiento sobre su silla y respiraba entrecortadamente. La puerta se abrió con sigilo mostrando a una Jill asustada que la miraba buscando alguna expresión tranquila por parte de la hermana de su jefe.

-Claire…

-¡Lárgate!. –Apuntó hacia la puerta pero luego se dio un golpe con la palma de su mano. –Perdón no es contigo, solo déjame sola. –Apacible e incluso irreconocible para la horrorizada de Jill le dedicó una mirada tranquila donde señalaba a la puerta, la pobre secretaria muda cerró la puerta.

Apoyó sus codos sobre su escritorio escondiendo su cara ardiente sobre sus manos dando un resignado suspiro por calmar sus impulsos.

Parecía que el destino se reía en su cara diciendo : _¿Acaso odias a Kennedy? Pues ahora lo verás por el resto del año._

Frunció el ceño ante ese pensamiento y sus puños dejaron de contraerse para saciar su ira. Cerró sus ojos por un momento buscando el lado positivo, no era tan malo verlo todos los días. Era un tipo… agradable a la vista. En realidad siempre lo fue a pesar de sus tontas diferencias y pocas profesionales por ambas partes pero debía admitir que era un sueño viviente para cualquier mujer. Había que admitirlo era hermoso.

_Bipolar de mierda_ atacó su mente haciendo una mueca fastidiosa de su parte.

Tomó un clip de su cajón y lo mordió para calmar sus nervios recordando la primera vez que lo vio.

_Flashback._

_Los pájaros cantaban alegremente sobre los arboles creando un lindo unísono sobre el terrible tránsito donde rebozaban las bocinas altas por el pequeño embotellamiento. Quitando eso era un día apacible, el sol brillaba con intensidad pero el frio seguía latente como la nieve sobre la acera que desaparecía con extrema lentitud._

_Bajé de mi auto soltando el aliento de mi boca mirando por varios segundos como el humo se liberaba entre mis labios. Podría parecer una niña pero a mis veinticinco años seguía ese tipo de costumbre que adoptábamos con Chris cuando salíamos a jugar en la nieve y fingíamos que fumábamos por horas. Era divertido._

_Pensar en mi hermano hizo que esbozara una sonrisa melancólica en mis labios fríos, a veces me sentía arrepentida por dejar Nueva York para tomar este caso en Washington. No era lo mismo estar en mi departamento sola sin su compañía a pesar de nuestras charlas telefónicas sin sentido, las cenas no eran las mismas sin él ni tampoco mirar películas de terror como solemos hacer siempre donde él se acurruca a mi lado tapando sus ojos por la impresión en las escenas más cruentas… Suena extraño de mi parte, todo el tiempo deseo estar solamente con mi mente y mi propia música pero mi hermano era mi apoyo y mis insomnios. De todas formas era tarde arrepentirme, ya estaba allí lista para la primera audiencia subiendo las extensas escaleras de la corte._

_Miré mi reloj que colgaba sobre mi muñeca teniendo unos veinte minutos limpios para charlar con mi cliente sobre los últimos detalles pero mi plan se desmoronó cuando recibí un mensaje diciendo que llegaría justo a tiempo por el embotellamiento. ¿Qué haría durante veinte minutos? Para cualquier persona veinte minutos no significa nada pero para mí sí._

_Me entretuve durante diez minutos mandándome mensajes con Abigail que me contaba las estupideces que charlaba con Piers. Por esas cosas juré que nunca más le presentaría mis amigos y/o colegas a ella. Seguro tendrían algo rápido y ya. No creo que durara nada pero hasta donde sabia por el momento solo tenían largas charlas y jamás hubo un beso o algo por el estilo. Al fin al cabo le había dejado bien en claro que no perdería mi amistad con Piers por su culpa en caso que pasara algo._

_Fruncí el ceño cuando mi amiga dejó de hablarme cuando tenía su ensayo y tomé mi alternativa que era subir a la planta alta para leer un poco sobre el caso y mantener mi cabeza fresca en los pasillos teniendo un poco más de privacidad y tranquilidad._

_Me dirigí al ascensor tomando mi bolso y el reporte. El ascensor me abrió sus puertas de forma mágica y me situé dentro de él._

_Un bostezo se escapó de mi boca demostrando mi falta de sueño en mí. Sin duda el invierno dejaba estragos sobre mí y una de estas era la poca energía que me daba. El hecho de sentirme reconfortada sobre mi cama y mi alarma sonara constantemente me ponía de un pésimo humor ni tener a Christina de mi lado lamiendo mi cara para despertarme era muchísimo peor…Mierda… extraño a mi perra. Dejar a mi pequeña "hijita" era otra cosa que me entristecía en absoluto._

_Ojalá que Chris la cuide bien… es muy cachorrita todavía._

_Llevé mi dedo índice hacia el tablero oprimiendo el botón 3._

_Un par de dedos aparecieron sobre la poca abertura que quedaba entre las puertas al cerrarse y automáticamente estas se abrieron revelando a un hombre que debería rondar por los veinte o treinta, quizá tenga mi edad. Estaba un poco agitado y me sonrió en modo de disculpa por haber aparecido de esa forma pero ni siquiera me molestó, tenía una sonrisa embriagadora. Parecía un modelo de Calvin Klein._

_Llevó su dedo índice hacia el tablero pero al ver la luz que contorneaba el botón demostrando hacia que piso me dirigía sonrió con timidez._

_-Ah…piso tres. –Titubeó sonando su cuello de un lado hacia a otro a mi lado escuchando con facilidad ese crujido que me impresionó._

_Su perfume ingresó a mis fosas nasales, era un aroma exquisito y sumamente agradable para mi sentido del olfato, involuntariamente inhalé varias veces para disfrutar el aroma que provenía de él._

_Esta vez con disimulo extremo giré mis ojos a él que agachaba su cabeza un poco pensativo. Era de estatura más alta que yo, de seguro que yo sin tacones llegaría a su cuello o como máximo a su mentón. Su nariz era fina y recta, su cabello rubio y despeinado caía sobre su rostro varonil, tenía unos labios rosados y cincelados que me invitaban a unirlos con los míos._

_Contrólate idiota._

_Me concentré en mirar su vestimenta, con su traje negro elegante. Intenté no hacerlo pero para analizar un hombre al cien por ciento debía ver su trasero. Y sin vacilar lo hice jurando que fue el mejor que había visto en toda mi vida. Mordí mi labio inferior escondiendo mi rubor ¿Acaso era una adolescente en plena ebullición de hormonas? Quería golpearme a mí misma._

_No supe cómo pero era tanta la reprimenda mental que me estaba haciendo que mi carpeta cayó al suelo. Maldiciendo me agaché a juntarlos deprisa quedando como estúpida delante de él que se ofreció a ayudarme. _

_Avergonzada, maldije reiteradas veces nerviosa juntando con toda la rapidez las hojas desparramadas sobre el suelo._

_Él en cambio volvió a sonreír acomodando las hojas que había juntado, por un momento pensé insultarlo por cómo comenzó a revisar el archivo clavando sus profundos orbes azules sobre mí y su sonrisa se ensanchaba más._

_Otra vez el rubor…_

_-Claire Redfield. –Asintió varias veces con esa voz de locutor que tenía, que diga mi nombre era música para mis oídos. Para controlarme solo agité mi cabeza dándole la razón._

_-¿Si?._

_-Mucho gusto. –Extendió su mano hacia mí, yo sin dudarlo estreché mi mano sobre la de él. ¿Por qué me sonreía tanto? Me confundía._

_En modo cortés opté por regalarle una simple sonrisa._

_-Y tú eres. –Dije esperando su respuesta._

_-Soy Leon Kennedy, la persona que te ganará en este juicio. El caso es mío.- Su sonrisa seguía en él, intacta pero esta vez tenía otro tipo de significado sobre mí. _

_Mi tonta sonrisa se desvaneció en el aire y las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, aún seguíamos allí, arrodillados con las hojas en nuestras manos mirándonos a los ojos. Esta vez no era nada "Mágico" sino que mi furia comenzó a traspasar sobre mí. Caí en sus redes y lo peor de todo es que él lo sabía._

_Arrebaté mis hojas de su alcance y me erguí acomodando mi falda de tiro alto que se elevó más de lo común, este idiota seguía en el piso y examinó mis piernas desnudas y medio muslo con su sonrisa malévola._

_-Eres un idiota. –Chillé caminando fuera del ascensor._

_-Lindas piernas.- Bramó cuando le di la espalda y tan solo lo ignoré a él y a mi instinto asesino que pedía justicia por mano propia._

_Fin de flashback._

Al menos doce clips yacían sobre la mesa, doblados para tranquilizarse a sí misma mientras recordaba aquél episodio estúpido.

Si bien habían pasado dos años de que lo conocía para Claire parecía ayer y enojada salió de su despacho para tener algún tipo de trato pacifista con Leon si querían convivir un poco mejor en el trabajo.

Tocó varias veces la puerta chocándola con sus nudillos, era tanta la bronca que irradiaba sobre ella que al golpear fuerte estos tomaban un tono rojizo y un leve dolor.

Al abrirse la puerta lo vio con una pizca de humor en sus azulados ojos y una cerrada sonrisa al ver que masticaba algo que no supo ver ni tampoco quería averiguar. Se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a la vez que ella cerraba la puerta enfrentándolo.

-Qué alegría encontrarte aquí. –Dijo él luego de tragar lo que consumía. –Extrañaba ver esos lindos ojitos que tu madre te dio.

-Muy gracioso Kennedy. –Con ironía rodó sus ojos cruzándose de brazos. –Sabias que estaba aquí y viniste igual.

-¿Y eso qué? No eres el centro del mundo, yo solo vine aquí a trabajar con tu hermano ¿Piensas que vine aquí para molestarte? Tengo mejores cosas que hacer además yo sé que extrañabas ver mi hermosa cara. –Se dio la vuelta hacia su escritorio tomando una envoltura de un chocolate tomando un trozo llevándolo a su boca y luego extendió su brazo hacia la joven. -¿Quieres?.

-No quiero. –Negó varias veces conservando su postura dura. –No puedes ser tan idiota.

-Este idiota te ganó. –replicó con su boca repleta de chocolate mirando la mueca de disgusto por parte de Claire. –Te admiro, en realidad admiro a los perdedores que intentan salir adelante.

-Solamente voy a decirte esto, no me busques porque te puede ir mal.

-Lárgate de mi despacho ahora querida, estoy comiendo mi rico chocolate y no quiero que me caiga mal por tu culpa. Si solo viniste a amenazarme quiero comunicarte que no funciona, ahora por favor. –Ofreció su salida al abrir la puerta, la pelirroja dio un respiro y caminó hacia la salida no sin antes ser detenida por un chiflido de la parte de su "compañero".

-Me alegrará verte aquí y por cierto buen trasero. –Se apoyó sobre el marco de la puerta asintiendo varias veces recibiendo la fulminadora mirada de la pelirroja que rezongaba ignorando el comentario.

-Come mierda. –Le dedicó un gesto insultante con sus manos, dándose la vuelta.

-Mujeres… ¿Quién las entiende? Les digo un halago y se quejan y si no las halagas también ¡Que complicada eres!. –Bufó entrando a su nuevo despacho soltando una sonora carcajada al ver el enojo de su compañera. Oh, extrañaba ver su rostro enojado, Le daba cierta ternura y seguridad. Era divertido hacer enojar a _Frutillita._

* * *

**Y acá el capítulo tres! puede ser un poco aburrido pero si o si tenía que hacerlo para que se ajusten las últimas cosas para comenzar con tooodo con el capítulo próximo. **

**Voy a marcar algunos detalles.**

**Primero en principal, volveré a tocar el tema de mi queridisima Abigail, practicamente me identifico con ella, No hablando de su personalidad sino por la misma pasión que llevamos que es, sin duda, el baile (Para los que no saben soy bailarina) asi que opté por poner alguna pizca mía sobre ella, al menos en eso xD.**

**La segunda que todos deben estar "sorprendidos" es por el trato de Claire y Leon ¿Saben qué? Me encanta!, me gusta verlos así, no es normal. Pero me gusta ver en esa situacion a Claire donde no guarda sus comentarios y Leon con ese raro humor que tiene le da una particularidad a la extraña pareja.**

**La tercera fue narrar en primera persona *Amo narrar en primera* si fuera por mi lo hacia en primera persona el fic completo pero se pasarian por alto muchas cosas importantes para el fic y no se entenderia ya que practicamente todo esta entrelazado con todo, desde lo más minimo hasta lo más complejo y lo notarán más adelante. Y ponerme debajo de la piel de Claire me gustó, mas que nada para que la conozcan mejor y se olviden un poco de la imagen normal que tiene habitualmente y estamos acostumbrados de ver...**

**Mas que nada fue Cleon este cap pero tampoco abusaré de eso, al menos lo intento pero como mi nombre lo dice no podré evitarlo tan facil.**

******Y la cuarta ¡VOLVIO MI DYLAN! *llora en el suelo* Bueno me calmo c:**

**Por cierto vi a muchos interesados sobre el capítulo anterior sobre Leon y Helena y lamento contarles que no puedo adelantar nada, sino contaría muchisimo sobre la historia de aquellos dos tortolitos.**

**Respondo Reviews :D**

**Daryldixon4ever: Pensé que me abandonaste T.T tus reviews me halagan tanto y me dan fuerzas para seguir adelante, juro que necesitaba tus reviews xD en cuanto a Sherry y Jake saldrán en algunos capítulos pero más adelante ya que son solo conocidos de Leon, y Leon es medio... rarito con sus amistades :3 gracias y me alegro que te guste :B**

**Maca Revil: Te extrañooooo :c jajaja ok prometo hablarte porque siempre me olvido T.T y gracias por los animos que me das siempre.**

** :Ay si muchisimos cambios! No me hables de Mad es que... extraño a mi chiquilla T.T creo que haré un capítulo de Love Of My Life tan solo para que aparezca ella, así no la extraño tanto :c En cuanto a Leon y Helena saca tus propias concluciones! Saludos linda y hablamos :3**

**megustaelpan: Mi esposa e.e Como le va? Bueno como sabrás ya viste mis ataques por Whatsapp por no escribir mas seguido xD Gracias por el apoyo queridita :3 Y sé que tengo que mejorar todavia, Lo más gracioso es que sé bastante sobre las tíldes y demás pero ¿Qué pasa? Cuando las corrijo no las encuentro y cuando publico ahí me doy cuenta que no puse tilde en tal palabra ._. Pero bueno, soy despistada xD**

**AdrianaMontes: Adrii, eras la que más espera este capítulo! Aqui esta calentito recien salido del horno xD Ada es buena en este fic, tranquila... ella no hará nada malo quedate tranquila saludos.**

**ClaireRedfield12 : Bueno, muchos pensaban que iba a seguir con la temática que llevaba anteriormente y la verdad no... por el momento no. No puedo comparar este fic con el anterior porque básicamente no se parecen en nada. Y en Helena y Leon no puedo opinar naada. Gracias por tu apoyo linda :D**

**NicoleNivans: Ehh doña flojera! xD No, la hija de Claire es su fiel perrita jaja Claro que no xD, Si, creo que todos quedaron impactados con Leon y Helena pero no puedo hablar sobre eso. Dejaré que saquen sus conclusiones.**

**name: Lo sé, dos semanas es mucho, pero para mí es poco para escribir 20 páginas de Word y corregirlos y seguir con 3 fics a parte de estes T.T**

**Muy bien, respondí todos y mil disculpas por la tardanza. Perdón por algún que otro fallo ortográfico pero les seré sincera. Acabo de terminar este capítulo y pensé actualizar mañana pero como ya está terminado preferí hacerlo ahora. La proxima actualizacion será dentro de dos semanas y espero llegar. No tardaré en actualizar en un mes, lo prometo.**

**Los adoro y buen dia del padre a sus papitos :B**

**Feliz Dia papá (Aunque no lo leas porque no te interesa lo que escribo) **

**En fin buena semana a todos y buena onda.**

**Atte: Natalia : )**


End file.
